Kingdom Hearts III: The Stones of Time
by Haos Claw
Summary: A month after the fall of Organization XIII, Sora and his friends get a letter from King Mickey. Soon they are thrown into a war that spans across both time and space. And the only way to stop a universal apocalypse is to find the Stones of Time.
1. Chapter 1: A View of Time

All right its time for the disclaimer. Since this is the first chapter and its kind of short I'll explain some things. This is my first Fan Fiction, but not my first piece of writing. I will try and bring some aspects from my other stories in my ones here. Also I'll add Authors Notes from time to time. Look for numbers in parenthesis. Also I will add Jiminy's Journal at the end of some chapters. I will try to use the Kingdom Hearts II entries plus a little extra added on. Oh I almost for got: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, or anything else I want to use. But I do own the OCs and the plots.

**Chapter 1: View of Time**

A man walked out of a corridor of darkness. Ever since he was sent on a mission to this dimension he has found them to be very convenient. He was going to try and see if he could bring this ability back with him.

He wore a cloak similar to that extinct order Organization XIII. But instead of the intricate silver linings he had a symbol of a clock with a crack going down its center on his back. He also had an image of a red flame on his shoulder.

He looked out at one of the sleeping islands of Destiny Islands from atop one of its mountains. He had got word from his superiors that his target was going to be here within the next month. He was going to be sent forward in time a few weeks but something went wrong during time warp and he missed the right date.

"At least I didn't go back to soon and end up a few weeks after he got here." He said to himself.

He opened another Corridor of Darkness and was about to walk in when a black mass appeared in front of him, blocking his departure. Soon more of the Shadow Heartless appeared all around him. In a flash of light a double-ended sword appeared in his hand. It was red and both tips ended in the shape of a single flame. He got in a battle stance waiting for his new enemies to make the first move.

Just as the first shadow flew at him, the blade burst into flames and shot out at it. The man in black swung the blade up above his head and fire shot out at the remaining Heartless. Soon none remained.

He scoffed. "Not a challenge at all. The Ageless put up more of a fight then this."

* * *

Shadow: It sinks into the ground while moving, so timing is the key to defeating it.  
The moment it surfaces, attack away!


	2. Chapter 2: Normal

HC: Alright everyone its time for that favorite banter between a character and myself at the beginning of the chapter.

Sora: And somewhere during in we try to add the disclaimer.

HC: You know the one where I say I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs.

Sora: And if you don't some men in black suits come to your door to take you to the place where dreams come true.

HC: Where, Disney World?

Sora: No, prison.

HC: Oh.

Chapter 2: Normal

Sora and Riku were standing by the tree on the island that they used to play on when they were younger.

"Sora! Riku!" A voice called from behind them. They turned and saw Kairi running up to them waving her hand at them. When she got to them she stopped to catch her breath.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked.

In her hand was a bottle. "Look."

Sora saw a scroll inside it. Then he noticed King Mickey's seal on the top. "From the King?" He took the bottle from Kairi's hand, popped the quark and slipped the note out. He read the note as both Riku and Kairi looked on.

_Sora, Riku, Kairi_

_ If you are getting this then that means something will soon take place that cannot be handled alone. A force will once again try to throw the worlds into chaos. Not a lot is known about the threat besides the fact that they are more powerful than anyone else either of us have faced. They come from neither of the known worlds. But when this force will strike is unclear. For now enjoy the relative peace and quiet. Sora and Riku, train Kairi in the ways of the Keyblade. She will need them. But don't forget to continue training yourselves._

_ King Mickey_

They just looked at the letter. "So what? We just wait." Sora said shocked.

"Well now we can finally give being normal a try." Kairi said with a hint of joy in her voice.

Riku looked gloom. "Do you really think we can be normal?" They turned to him. "Are we fooling ourselves? Sora and I both can destroy this world if we wanted to. Kairi is the reason this all started in the first place. And I gave into the darkness."

Sora smiled his trademark smile at him. "Riku we've been over this before. No one will be mad because of what you did. Plus it wasn't Kairi's fault the Heartless came. They would've come no matter what. That's just what they do."

"Yeah I guess. But school is going to be brutal."

Sora just stood there with a look of shock on his face. "School?" You could just tell there was fear in his voice. He had fought Heartless, Nobodies and seen things that most people would faint dead away from. But if there was one thing that would make him go running and screaming home, it was school. It didn't help that he missed two years worth of it.

"I wonder if we're going to be held back?" Riku asked. No sooner had the words left his mouth had Sora just collapsed right there next to the tree.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was on his mural. The same familiar black clouds were swerling around it. He had only been on his own one once and that was a month ago. It looked diferent then the last time he fought Roxas here. All the picture had changed to reflect their current ages.

"Hey there!" A voice called from behind from behind him. Sora turned and saw Roxas walking up to him.

"What am I doing here?" Sora asked him.

Roxas bursted out laughing. "You passed out. And from one of the most stupidest reasons." He then controled himself. "We're in your heart."

"So I can just talk to you any time here?"

"Pretty much. We can also talk when you awake too," He tapped his head, "Through your thoughts."

Sora was shocked. "Wow. Is it the same way with Kairi? Can she talk to Namine?"

Roxas smiled. "Of course. And Namine and I can talk to each other too"

"Really what have you two been talking about?"

Roxas blushed. "Oh nothing much. The weather and such." He tried to change the subject. "So what is so bad about school?"

Sora turned away. "You've never been to school so you wouldn't understand."

"I have you memories. Plus the memories DiZ gave me in the virtual Twilight Town. I kind of like school."

Sora had a look of shock on his face once again. "Really because I hate it. But that is not what's bothering me."

"What then?" They both went to the edge of the mural and sat down.

"I know I told Riku not to worry, but he has a point. What will people think of us?"

"What do you think they will think?"

Sora sighed. "Well I honestly don't know."

"Since when have you ever been afraid of the unknown? You usually run head first into danger."

"Your right," Sora admitted, "I should just treat this like everything else."

There was a deep rumbling. Sora and Roxas stood up. "Looks like you're about to wake up." Roxas said with a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes again. He was back on the islands. His friends were looking down on him. Kairi with a look of horror and Riku with one of amusement. Both looked like they had been crying, but obviously for different reasons.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Riku said trying to hold back his laughter. Kairi slapped him upside the head.

"I thought Sora was dead and that's all you can say to him."

"I'm fine Kairi. I was just talking to Roxas that's all." Sora said with a look of amusement at Riku and Kairi.

Kairi looked surprised. "Roxas? You can do that?" Apparently Namine and Kairi haven't talked yet.

Riku stood up. "Well Sora you should get enough sleep tonight. We wouldn't want you to fall asleep on the first day of school."

Riku Then ran as fast as he could down the beach with an angry Sora and Kairi chasing him.

* * *

Sora:A boy chosen by the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon. He has traveled the worlds keeping them safe from the darkness.

Riku: A friend of Sora and Kairi. He gave into the darkness but later learned to deal with it and come back into the light. He is proficient in using darkness as a weapon. He wields the Way to the Dawn Keyblade.

Kairi: Longtime friend of Riku and Sora, and one of the Seven Princesses with ties to the Keys and Keyholes. She always wants to go with Sora and Riku on their adventures but is always somehow side tracked. She is learning to use light as a weapon and wields the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade.

Roxas: The Nobody of Sora. He used to be Organization XIII's number thirteen, The Key of Destiny. He rebelled after wanting to find Sora and was soon captured by DiZ and Riku. He then returned to Sora and can still somehow talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Schoolyard Brawl

HC: Alright now is the time to introduce you to my second and third OC's.

Thantos: Another one of us. How many do you have?

HC: Close to at least twenty-five.

Thantos: Wow.

HC: But I only own them, nothing else.

Chapter 3: Schoolyard Brawl

The next morning Sora walked to Riku's house. He was dressed in his school uniform. He hated wearing the cramped clothes, he could hardly move in them. And the tie was a pain.

He passed Riku's as he was walking down the driveway. He was dressed in the same jet black uniform, but didn't look as uncomfortable as Sora did.

They rounded the corner to Kairi's house and found she was already waiting for them. "Hey guys!" She called as she ran up to them.

"Wow!" Both Roxas and Sora said in Sora's head.

Riku nudged Sora in the side and loud enough for Kairi to hear asked, "Hey Sora, doesn't Kairi look good in her school uniform?"

This caused both Sora and Kairi to blush. She did look good. And her uniform hugged her curves perfectly. "Yeah Kairi, you look nice."

"Well thank you. You two look good two."

They started to walk down the street. "So Kairi, anything interesting happen while we've been gone?" Sora asked her.

"Well Wakka's team won the regional Blitzball tournament. And Selphie and Tidas started dating."

"Whoa back up. They started dating?" Riku said shocked.

* * *

School was long as usual. And it was only halfway over. Sora laid his head down on the table and groaned. "Why can't today just be over?"

"Relax," Riku said obviously annoyed, "at least we all have lunch together."

All of a sudden there was a commotion on the other side of the courtyard. There was a mass of people standing in a circle.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Kairi asked.

"Let's check it out," Sora said getting up with renewed enthusiasm in his voice, "maybe something interesting will finally happen."

In the center of the group were two students. One, Sora recognized from Wakka's Blitzball team, was Duncan. The other was a boy he didn't know.

"You think your hot stuff, don't you, new kid." Duncan said in a loud voice.

"I didn't say that, now did I?" He said. He seemed to have an air of confidence in his voice. Knowing Duncan, Sora knew where this was going. Duncan didn't like it when someone didn't back down.

"Then why were you talking to my girl?"

The new kid just shrugged his shoulders. "She tripped, so I was helping her up." He said as matter of fact. He then smiled, "You seem you could learn a thing or two about chivalry."

"You're dead punk!" Duncan charged at him. The kid just stood there, but just as Duncan reached him, he pivoted and tripped him. Duncan got up and swung at the kid, but he just dodged it easily. Duncan started to swing wildly at him, but all his strikes were either dodged or blocked. His defense was flawless, but he still had yet to throw a punch.

The new kid smiled, "Your form is sloppy. You're leaving yourself wide open." To make his point he threw a punch and stopped an inch from his face. "See?"

Duncan backed away. "Let's see you dodge this." He drew out a knife. The kid only chuckled.

"Spoons and Knives are just useless hunks of metal if you can avoid being hit by them."(1) His smile got wider, "But since you want to have a knife fight." The kid brought the tips of his hands together and as they crossed downward, Sora could hear a faint metallic ringing. The kid had his hands out like they were claws.

Duncan slashed a wide arc at the kid, but he blocked it with the backs of his three middle fingers, but Duncan's knife didn't pierce the skin. The kid pushed the knife away and struck out with his fingers pointed out. Duncan put up his arm to block, but when the kid pulled away Duncan had a long gash in his arm.

Duncan backed away, clutching his arm. "How did you do that," he asked, "Your nails aren't even that long."

The kid didn't answer. He just jumped up in the air and kicked the knife from Duncan's hand. On the way down, he slashed Duncan in the face. Duncan just collapsed.

The kid rested his arms at his side, but Sora saw that his hands were still stiff. He walked up to Duncan and after a moment relaxed his hands and offered one to Duncan.

Duncan just looked at it for a moment, but then reluctantly took it and the kid helped him up.

"You were good, but you need to watch who you pick a fight with." He said. "Not everyone would hold back like I did."

"You were holding back?"

"Yeah, I'm usually a lot faster," he smiled, "and I go straight for the throat."

Duncan looked pale and sat down on the ground. By now mostly everyone was gone, except Sora, Kairi, Riku, the fighters, and a few onlookers. Duncan started to clutch his face. The blood from the wound is starting to run down into his eyes.

The kid looked at Duncan with a look of concern. "Here let me help you." He put a hand over his face and a white glow came from underneath it. When the kid removed his hand, Duncan's face was totally healed. Not even a scar remained.

Sora saw all this. It confused him. "Hey Riku. Kairi." He whispered. "Did he just use a Cure spell? Because he didn't say a form of Cure and I didn't see a green light."

"I saw a white light. And it came from underneath his hand." Riku observed. Kairi nodded.

The kid called back to them, "I didn't use magic." He started to walk up to them. "I just used light."

"Really, I've been practicing using light. My name's Kairi. This is Sora and Riku." She pointed to each of them in turn. "What's your name?"

"My name is Hunter."

* * *

Duncan: A member on the same Blitzball team as Wakka. He is short tempered and always willing to fight.

Hunter: A new kid who started to go to Destiny High. He is good at fighting and says he is very powerful. He seems to have wisdom beyond his years.

* * *

(1) This is a reference to Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple, episode 8. I also do not own this.


	4. Chapter 4: Sparring

HC: Ok in this chapter we learn a little about what Hunter and Riku can do.

Hunter: What can I do?

HC: You'll see. By the way I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Disney, or Avatar the Last Air Bender.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sparring

The trio was walking home from school, talking about their day. The teachers had gotten on Sora and Riku about missing close to two years of school, so they gave them a month's worth of work. They also talked about the fight during lunch.

Sora was still trying to wrap his head around having someone like Hunter show up on the islands. He did see some powerful people on his journeys, so why couldn't they come here? But if he was telling the truth, he was only showing a fraction of his power.

They saw him walking down the street. They ran to catch up to him.

"Hey Hunter!" Riku called.

"What's up, guys."

"How do you like the islands?" Kairi asked.

"I love the tropical climate. It reminds me of home."

"Really, where are you from?" Sora wondered.

"Somewhere far away. I'm sure you've never heard of it. Why don't you guys walk with me? We can talk."

They started to walk down the street again.

"So where did you learn to fight like that?" Riku asked.

"Oh a little bit of here and there. When you've been around as long as I have, you tend to pick a few things up. And after a while they just become second nature."

"You make it sound like you're really old." Sora said.

Riku looked at him. "Just how old are you?'

"Why don't you try and guess." Hunter said with a sly grin.

"Well he looks about Riku's age." Sora thought out loud.

"But he seems older." Kairi added.

"Twenty maybe?" Riku asked.

"No I don't think so." Sora said.

After a moment they all gave up. "I'm a little over 300,000 years old." Hunter answered.

The three islanders stopped dead in their tracks. "How did you get that old?" Riku asked.

Hunter thought about it for a moment. "Well I guess a mix of time travel, dimension travel, and my people's God given natural longevity. I'm the oldest of my people. But could you guys keep that a secret. I don't want to attract any unnecessary attention while I'm here."

"Ok." The three said in unison.

"I get the feeling we could be great friends." Hunter said as they started to walk again.

"I just have one question for you." Riku asked. "Would you spar with us?"

Hunter's face changed from one of amusement to one of disappointment and hurt. "You want to learn my fighting style don't you?"

"Oh no," Sora said putting his hands up in front of him, "We just want to spar and test our own abilities, that's all."

"All right. Sorry about that. It's just the last time I taught someone how to use one of my abilities it was catastrophic. You can never be too careful. I'll spar with you. But it needs to be quick. I need to get ready for the party tonight."

"Party? What party?" Sora asked.

"There is a back to school beach party." Kairi told him.

"Why didn't I hear about it?"

"Because," Riku explained, "you were too much of a downer today and no one wanted to invite you."

* * *

On the beach of the small play island a battle was about to begin. The two fighters stood two hundred feet away from each other. Hunter had agreed to fight Riku first. Sora and Kairi stood off to the side by the small waterfall and watched.

"So how do you want to do this?" Riku called. "Do you want to use weapons or not?"

"I brought mine if you want to use your Keyblade," he pointed to an object wrapped in cloth nearby, "But I thought we could start with our weaponless attacks."

"Fine with me." And with that they charged as one at each other. Riku summoned up a ball of Dark Firaga and Hunter had a ball of light. They threw them at each other and they collided in a huge explosion.

When the dust and sand cleared both were still standing. Hunter got in a stance similar to the one he fought in against Duncan. He looked at Riku as if daring him to try and get close. Riku was smarter than that. In the palm of his hands he condensed a mass of Darkness and shot twin beams at Hunter.

Hunter engulfed his hands in Light and brought them up to block the new assault. A shield of light came up and covered his front. But the beams were strong and started pushing him back little by little. Hunter stomped one foot in the ground and widened his stance. He would not be going anywhere anytime soon.

Riku stopped the attack and charged and Hunter with more Dark Firaga that hit the ground near Hunter. The sand kicked up blinded Hunter.

Hunter looked a little hesitant for a moment and then laughed. "Let me tell you something. I don't need my eyes to see. All of my senses are heightened. I can also see through echolocation and sismosight."

"What's sismosight?" Sora called from the sidelines.

"It's when I can see through the vibrations through the ground with my feet. I learned it from a nice young Earthbender."(1) Hunter shot at the ground with some light and a wave of sand flew at Riku. "But it is somewhat impaired on loose ground."

Riku dodged the sand and shot at Hunter with his hand engulfed in Dark Firaga. He punched at Hunter and he flew back about twenty feet. Riku charged up, about to make a finishing blow, when Hunters hand shot up and blocked it. Soon a light appeared in between them and exploded throwing them both back.

They both landed somewhat gracefully and seemed to come to the conclusion it was a draw. They brushed the sand from their clothes as Sora and Kairi came running up.

"You two were great!" Kairi said.

"Yeah, that was some of the best fighting I've seen on this island." Sora cheered.

"I guess my fighting skills have come a long way since when we used wooden sword." Riku said smiling.

Hunter's hand started to glow as he wiped the sand from his eyes. "I admit you were good. We should do it again some time at full power."

"Full power," Riku asked, "You were holding back?"

"Of course. We were just sparring. Were you holding back?"

"Yeah, I was just holding back too. It just seems hard to register your power for some reason." He looked at his watch. "It's getting late. We need to get ready for the party."

* * *

(1) Can you guess who?

* * *

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

HC: So are you gonna ask her to the dance?

Sora: I don't know. What if she turns me down?

HC: So what. It's not like it's the end of the world.

Sora: Well….

HC: What did you do!

Sora: Haos Claw doesn't own anything but the OC and some plot elements. And sorry this was a few days late.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Party

Riku and Sora were at Sora's house. Riku had come over already ready. He had on grey swim trunks and a black tank top with a gray stripe down the front. He had never known Sora to take so long to get ready. Something was up.

Sora was looking through his closet when he called out, "Hey Riku, have you seen my blue trunks anywhere?"

"No I can never tell where anything is in here." He said jestering to the messy floor. "It's trashed. Why, what's wrong with the ones you have on?"

"I just want to see if I look better in them, that's all."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You know your worst then a girl (1). Or is it your just trying to impress a certain someone. A friend of ours perhaps?"

Sora blushed. "No, can't a guy care about his appearance?"

More rolling of the eyes. "Just hurry up."

* * *

Sora and Riku weren't the only ones getting ready for the party. Across town, Kairi was in her room looking in the mirror. She was holding up two bathing suits. One was a white one piece with sky blue streaks on the side. The other was a green bikini with dark blue polka dots.

"Do I want to go classy or alluring?" She asked.

"If it were me, I would go with the one piece. But that's just me." Namine said. Since Sora had told her and Riku that he could talk to Roxas, Kairi had started to talk with her Nobody. Namine was great company to talk to, but they were sometimes like night and day. While Kairi was more outspoken, Namine was more quiet and shy. And the differences didn't stop there. But they had many similarities.

"Do you think he would like it?"

* * *

Hunter sat at his house. He had gotten his trunks on long ago. He was ready to go to the party. He just had to make a call first. He reached for the small, gold claw pendant he always wore around his neck and put it in the palm of his hand. It had a green gem in curve of it. Hunter opened a small Gate of Light and the gem started to glow. Suddenly a small hologram, about six inches tall appeared.

The hologram was of a girl. She looked about sixteen. She had long brown hair and had a thin gold ring around her head.

"Hello Father," she said smiling, "is everything going alright there?"

"Yes Sornia. I have made contact and I haven't seen any sign of a Knight."

"But I thought the Trust beat the Knights long ago?" Sornia asked.

"So we thought. But they are the only ones who know about the Stones of Ja. And how to activate them."

"Ok, just let us know if you find someone there." Sornia said. "Good bye Father. Stay safe."

"You too. And keep trying to contact the others." With that the hologram ended. Hunter got up, grabbed his guitar and left to go to the party.

* * *

On the beach of the small island of the coast of one of the larger islands of the Destiny Island chain, a party was starting. After the start of school, the students needed one last taste of summer. Sora and Riku had just arrived in their canoe. As they climbed up onto the dock, they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

Kairi came running up to them. "It's about time you two got here. I've been waiting for fifteen minutes."

"Sorry Kairi," Riku huffed, "Sora here couldn't find his trunks. We had to tare apart his room to find them."

Kairi smiled. "Well as long as you at least found them. So Sora, what do you think of my bathing suit?"

Sora blushed. "You look great Kairi." She really did. She had chosen the one piece. And from the look on Sora's face, she had made the right decision.

A lot of the kids were around a bon fire. They looked like they were having a good time. The sound of guitars and congas could be heard. Sora, Riku, and Kairi made their way there.

Soon some of the kids started dancing. Riku nudged Sora over to Kairi as he made his way to a brown haired girl, but not before he whispered good luck.

"Hey Kairi." Sora said as he walked up to her. "Do you want to dance." He waited for the rejecting answer and/or a slap in the face (2).

"Sure." Sora breathed a sigh a relief. They joined the mass of dancing teenagers and started dancing to the upbeat music. After about twenty minutes of dancing, the music stopped.

Everyone looked over and saw a lone guitarist starting to play. He was playing a slow, mellow song. Sora recognized Hunter playing. Soon all the dancers started pairing up. Even Riku had found a partner and was dancing with her.

To Soras delight he and Kairi had started dancing together. She snuggled close to him as the song drew on. They could feel the warmth of each other's bodies.

"You know you're a really good dancer." Sora whispered to her.

"Thanks, you too." She said. That was a relief to him. He was praying with all his might that he wouldn't step on her feet (3). And it was working.

Both were up against each other, just enjoying each other's company and the beautiful and somewhat mournful song that was playing. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end.

Soon they drew back from each other and looked deeply into each other's eyes. They moved closer and closer to each other until their lips almost touched. Then something unexpected interrupted them.

A large fireball exploded on the sand near the fire. The heat and noise of the impact was enough to get everyone's attention, to the frustration of both Sora and Kairi who were just an inch for each other's lips (4).

Sora looked and saw Hunter look up into the sky with a furious look on his face. Sora followed his gaze and saw a man in a black cloak floating up in the air.

"Degima!" The figure called out, engulfing his arms in flames.

* * *

Namine: A girl who hold power over Sora's memories and those closest to him. She is the Nobody of Kairi. She can be soft spoken at times, but is sometimes one of the most courageous people around.

* * *

(1)- Why is it that girls take so long to get ready? Can anyone answer that?

(2)- It is a fear that affects all of us guys.

(3)- Probably a fear that affects us all.

(4)- Don't you hate when that happens.

Please Review. I could use the feedback.


	6. Chapter 6: Party Crashers

HC: All right I see that a lot of you have been enjoying Stones of Time. But I want to hear more from you. It is hard to write a story without constructive criticism. I want to know what you guys want in the story. So I want to see a total of four reviews for different people. Is that so much to ask for. I don't own anything but the plot and OC's.

Chapter 6: Party Crashers

Hunter was pissed. He had just started to play a song on his guitar that he had played many times before. He thought it was funny how a song of sorrow could be mistaken for a slow romantic song by the group of teenagers. If only they knew the meaning behind such a melody.

But the thing that got him fuming was the big fireball that interrupted him. Hunter dodge expertly as the fire turned the sand into glass. And when he saw where the fireball had come from, he just exploded. A flash of light appeared in his hand, similar to that of when a Keyblade is summoned. But what appeared in his hand wasn't a Keyblade. It was a weapon that looked like a steel broad sword that had two ends. In the light the blades glowed blue and white. Then the attacker drew a sword similar to the one Hunter held. The noticeable exceptions were that his blades were orangeish red and the tips looked like tongues of fire. Hunter shot up and their blades collided in an explosion of fire and light.

"Thantos," he yelled angrily over the thunder their weapons made as they clashed, "Why are you here?"

Thantos smiled under the hood of his cloak. "It seems I have made you angry for some reason. What could have happened in the five thousand years since you saw us?"

The light faded and they pushed back. "I will ask you one last time. What are you doing here?" Hunter growled.

"The same reason you are: The Stones of Ja.."

* * *

Sora was really confused. Was Organization XIII back?

Sora ran to the spot where Hunter had been. Next to his guitar was a long object wrapped in cloth. He unwrapped it and picked up the object revealing it to be a steel sword that looked like a single bladed version of the weapon Hunter was fighting with now.

Soon fireballs and beams of light were falling like rain. Fires broke out all over the small island as the partiers ran for cover.

Kairi and Riku ran up. "We gotta help him." Riku shouted pointing up at Hunter. They started to run to the two aerial fighters, who just happened to be above the shallow water.

Suddenly six black beings appeared out of the ground. Sora yelled, "Heartl…" but stopped himself. They did sort of look like Neoshadows. They were jet black, human-sized, had long antenna on their heads, and moved with a jittery stride. But instead of hands they had long, six-inch blades and their eyes were a dark blue, not the normal yellow.

The creatures jumped at them and in three flashes, all three Keyblades were drawn. Three went after Sora. He thought they would be just as easy as Neoshadows, but they moved like experienced swordsman and they cooperated with each other.

All of a sudden there was a loud scream by the secret place.

* * *

Duncan and the others had holed up in the secret place once the fighting began. He knew it was a matter of time before those three with the Keyblades brought trouble here.

He was near the back of the cave when someone screamed. He looked over to the entrance and saw a group of beings with blades for hands.

Were these the Heartless he had heard about? He drew his knife and pushed to the front. A few of the others got the same idea and grabbed whatever they could find to fight with. Once he got to the front he got in a fighting stance.

He then remembered what the new kid told him earlier that day. "Don't leave yourself open. Knives and blades are useless hunks of metal if you can avoid being hit by them." He turned to the side, his knife hand out front.

The creature jumped and thrust a blade at him. He pivoted to the side and was shocked just how easy it was to dodge while standing like this. He thrust forward and stabbed one in the forehead, leaving a deep gash. The being brought his hand blade up to slice Duncan, when it was blocked by a wooden pole. Duncan looked and saw Tidus joining the fight.

Elsewhere in the cave, Selphie was using some rope like a whip and Wakka was using his Blitzball, which he always seemed to bring everywhere, to knock out enemies from afar. Soon the cave was empty of attackers, beaten by the sheer number of partiers.

Duncan got in front of the adrenalin jazzed crowd. "Let's go out and help. We'll show these punks that there are more than three or four people ready to fight."

* * *

These beings had become a problem; they were easy to beat, but they just kept on coming. Sora was getting tired. More than once he had tried to get to the Secret Place to help the others. But it seemed that wherever he turned, there were a dozen or two fighters blocking him.

"We need help." Kairi remarked, while blocking a thrust from a black blade.

"Yeah, they'll beat us to exhaustion." Riku agreed, throwing his Keyblade at an enemy.

Just then, a Blitzball came out of nowhere and knocked an enemy out. Every eye turned to where it came from. Sora saw a mass of kids coming with different weapons attacking any Heartless-like creature they could find.

"Sora," Riku called, throwing a dark Firaga at a creature, "Go help Hunter. We can handle things here."

Sora ran toward the place where he watched the sunset with his friends, attacking a stray enemy or two along the way. He climbed the cliff and what he saw shocked him.

* * *

Hunter and Thantos had moved their fight far away from the onlookers below. They were back on the ground, and here Hunter had the advantage. He zipped around Thantos in a blur of white and blue light.

Thantos aimed his weapon and swung out as hard as he could. Hunter tried to dodge, but he was moving so fast, he swerved and tripped. He landed on his back, his blade flew but a foot away. He tried to reach for it but was blocked by a wall of fire.

Hunter looked up and felt the tip of Thantos' blade at his throat. The point just barely making a nick.

"Tell me where the Stones are!" Thantos yelled.

"I don't know where they are." Hunter said looking him sternly in his eyes. He wasn't afraid of death.

"Then die!" He raised his blade high above his head and in one swift motion, brought it down upon his neck to finish him off.

All that ran through Hunter's mind was that this was a major déjà vu.

Review.


	7. Chapter 7: Repel

HC: Alright, no witty remarks this week during the Disclaimer. (Sad awing). I know, I know. Let's get this over with so we can get back to the story. (Drum Roll). I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 7: Repel

A girl entered the darkened woods, for the sun had gone done long ago. An assassin had just tried to attacker her. He then ran into the woods hoping she would follow him. She took the bait, wanting to face her attacker head on. She heard a wicked laughter and swiped at the spot where she thought it came from. But she was met with only air. Three shuriken flew at her and she deflected them easily. She turned and just barely parried the blade of a katana that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Then just as easily as it came it disappeared into the shadows.

They continued this dance of near death a few more times and each time he got bolder and bolder as she got more tired with each assault. Soon, she got sloppy and tripped, landing on her backside, her katana less than a yard away. She tried to reach for it, but her hand was blocked by two shuriken landing less then an inch from her fingers.

She looked up, and in a flash of lightning, saw her attacker for the first time. He had a mask on that looked like a green laughing demon and he was clad in black from neck to toe. He had two sheaths on his back, one with a katana still in it, and a belt on his waist that held dozens of small shuriken. He pointed the katana he held in his hand at her throat, the point just barely making a nick.

"Tell me the secret for perfect steel!" He yelled at her.

She closed her eyes knowing what her answer would bring. "I don't… know it."

"Then die!" He raised his katana high above his head and in one swift motion brought it down upon her neck to finish her off.

* * *

Hunter braced himself for what was to come. It was just like last time. Sure a few details were different, but it was still very similar. But would it end the same way it did for the girl?

"Then die!" Thantos lifted his blade up and brought it down to finish him.

"Aeroga!" He heard a voice cry. Thantos' blade bounced off a wall of wind surrounding Hunter.

"What the…?" Thantos never had time to finish. Hunter blasted a twin beam of light from his hands and Thantos flew back twenty feet.

Sora ran up to Hunter. "Thanks for the save." Hunter said while getting up. He grabbed his blade and gave it a spin.

Sora flashed one of his smiles and said. "Don't mention it. Now lets finish him."

They ran at Thantos. "Hunter!" Sora yelled.

"Find your light." He called back.

They ran on either side of him, their blades engulfed in light. Soon they started charging and slashing Thantos at lightning speed from every direction.

Thantos tried to counter but was thrown up into the air by a mighty swing from Sora. Hunter suddenly came in and started knocking Thantos higher and higher into the air.

Sora then shot straight up and impaled Thantos, sending him flying. Sora and Hunter landed and Hunter started spinning his double-ended blade in front of him. A wave of light appeared and trapped Thantos in it. Sora charged his Keyblade and a large beam of light shot straight through his captive foe. (1)

Thantos stumbled back. "It looks like you found some allies, Degima." A Corridor of Darkness appeared behind him. "It seems if I am to beat you, I need to find some allies myself." He entered the inky portal and smiled before adding, "Maybe thirteen allies."

They ran to stop him, but were to late. Sora looked over to the fighting on the beach. The black beings had sunk below the ground and disappeared leaving only the partiers left. A loud cheer erupted from them, but Sora knew why they left. It wasn't a reason to cheer.

He turned back to Hunter, who was looking angrily at the ground where the Corridor of Darkness was just a few moments before. "What was that all about?" Sora asked generally concerned.

Hunter just started walking away. "If you want answers, meet me on the beach down there after school tomorrow." And with that, he disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

The next day Sora was on the beach. Riku and Kairi were on either side of him. He had told them what had happened the night before. They too wanted answers and had decided to join him.

A wave of light surrounded them and in the next instant they were on the bridge of a ship.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked looking around, concerned if this was a trap.

A voice came from the front of the bridge near the glass window. "You're on a Gummi ship currently orbiting your planet." A chair turned and reviled Hunter sitting near a control panel.

"Why did you bring us here?" Riku demanded as he summoned his Keyblade. The others followed suit. They all saw what Hunter was capable of and didn't want to be caught off guard.

Hunter sat there, unfazed by the summoning of the weapons that could bring both chaos and salvation to a world. "So we can talk in private. You wanted answers, right? Well what I have to tell you needs to stay between us. Your universe and many others may soon cease to exist."

* * *

**Thantos**- A warrior who has a history with Hunter. He wields fire and a strange looking weapon. He came asking about something called the Stones of Ja.

* * *

(1)- Sora and Hunter's Limit: Lux Catcher

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8: Revealings

HC: Yay. It's Thanksgiving Break. And you know what that means?

Namine: What?

HC: No school! (He does a little dance).

Namine: But you still have homework and college applications you need to fill out.

HC: (Dancing stops) Well that just killed the mood. (He walks away).

Namine: (Sighing) He doesn't own anything, except the plot and OCs.

* * *

Chapter 8: Revealings

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Hunter smiled as he looked at the three Keyblades. "If you would put those away, I'll explain what's going on." They did and Hunter took a deep breath. "I guess the best place to start would be from the beginning."

"Long ago, before the worlds separated, I was part of a group known as the Trust. We were a race of people known as Time Keepers. We could manipulate time and use blades, like the ones you saw, called Timeblades. We were responsible for making sure the timeline was safe from manipulation and change. We were like a secret police. All was well for about one hundred thousand years."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had all found seats near the front of the bridge near Hunter. They waited for him to continue.

"But one Keeper named Venos become corrupt. The more he fought beings who wanted to change time, the more he adopted their ways. He was caught manipulating time for his own gain and was punished. But he got together a few of the Keepers and betrayed us. Many of the original twelve Keepers were killed. Only five survived. Venos' name was changed from Venos to Veness, which means 'Hider of the Light'. "

"What does all this have to do with us?" Riku asked.

"About one hundred and fifty thousand years later, sometime after the worlds were separated, we started finding objects made by the First Keeper, a being named Ja. He was the first to use time manipulation and is rumored to have made time itself. He created twelve stones that if brought together could give their owners immense power over both time and space, and they also act as a map to the greatest power in the universe. We eventually found most of them and defeated the group Veness had made, the Knights of Hazard."

"After the defeat of the Knights, the Trust retired itself. As a reward for my actions, I was given the ability to travel not only through time, but also to other worlds. In my travels through them I got to meet some wonderful friends and soon got married. After I settled down I sent the Stones to my friends, hoping to keep them separated in case someone tried to find them again."

"I take it someone is." Riku said darkly.

"Yes. I don't know how or why, but the Knights have been resurrected. And the Stones have done something that could affect the entire universe. I placed the Stones on separate worlds, so they could be harder to find. Now though, the Stones have started to emit an energy that could destroy the universe."

"So how do we fix it?" Sora asked.

"If we take the Stones off the worlds they are on, the worlds will go back to their proper states. But the trick is to find them before the Knights do. Each Stone is protected by a guardian and the Stone itself can change into whatever the guardian wants it to be."

Sora stood up. "So when do we leave?"

Hunter pointed at Sora and Riku. "I can take you two tomorrow. We leave at noon."

"What about me?" Kairi asked a little disappointed about being left out.

Hunter looked at her for a moment and said. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Why wouldn't I? If my friends are going, so am I." She said proudly, jumping up. She reminded Hunter of someone he knew long ago.

After a long sigh he said, "Fine, pack your things and say your goodbyes. I'll pick you up the same way I did before."

"Before we leave, could you explain some things?" Riku asked, rise from his chair to join the others. "What were those things that attacked us and why did that man call you Degima?"

"Those beings are called Ageless. They are the souls of beings captured by the Knights. And as for what the Knight called me, my real name is Degima. Hunter is just a cover up name so I could fit in better here."

Riku laughed. "In a place were we have normal names, I think Degima is just fine."

* * *

That night was a problem for all three of them. It took a while to convince their parents to let them go. They didn't want to let their children leaving on another life threatening adventure, especially since they just came home a month ago. But they eventually gave in.

The next day Sora, Riku, and Kairi were at the small island. They were asked to go to the small cove that faced away from the main island. Soon they heard a loud rumbling and a few moments later a ship decloaked.

A flash of light surrounded them again and they landed on the ship's bridge. They saw Degima get up and walk over to them. "Your rooms are already set up. I'll come and get you when we arrive at the next world."

Sora went to his room and sat down on the bed. He hoped this adventure wasn't as chaotic as the last. Sora laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep. The last thing he heard before he drifted off into unconsciousness was the sad melody of a guitar.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9:Sugar and Souls

HC: All right! We get to meet some of the villains in the story.

Riku: Who are they?

HC: I have a challenge for everyone. If you can be the first name four out of the five villains that will meet later, besides Thantos and a certain Nobody, I will let you pick one of the worlds. All you need to do is send me a review with your answers and what world you want before the Monday of the following week. I will let everyone know who the winner is. Good luck, I own nothing but plots and OCs.

* * *

Chapter 9: Shopping For Sugar, Trading For Souls

Sora was woken up to the gentle shaking of Kairi. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, we need to make a supply stop before we start off."

They walked to the bridge and saw that Riku was already there. "Hey sleepy heads, you won't believe what world we're at."

"Which one?" Sora asked getting excited.

Degima looked at a small screen. "A place called Radiant Garden."

Sora looked at Kairi and Riku. "I wonder how everyone is doing?"

Riku looked to Degima, "Is there a Stone here?"

Degima looked at them apologetically. "I knew I was forgetting to tell you something." He stood up from his seat. "The Stones are almost impossible to find unless you have one in your possession. They glow brighter when you are in the right area."

"Let me guess," Riku remarked, "You don't have one."

"No, but I know where one is. It is in a world I have visited quite often."

"Then lets get what we need and go find that Stone!" Sora said with enthusiasm.

* * *

Thantos exited a Corridor of Darkness. He was in a large hallway made of ice. He walked a few feet and stood at a door, also made of ice. He took a deep breath before knocking on them. Two Minators opened the door. They had each were dressed in leather and had an ax at their side.

"Welcome. Her majesty has been expecting you." One of then said in a deep rough voice. He followed them to three small throne-like seats. Each seat sat a woman, a witch of extreme power. The one on the left was dressed in black and had a slight paleness to her skin. She had eyes that if you look in the right light, slightly resembled a raven's eyes. The one on the right had long blond hair that came into a single braid down her front. Her right arm had a snake tattoo that seemed to come alive.

But it was the person in the center chair who Thantos had come to see. She had long blond hair that held a crown made of ice and her clothes were all white. In her hand was a scepter that ended with a blue crystal on the top.

"Your Majesty. I have come asking for your assistance." He said, giving her a slight bow.

She looked up at him. "I have given you all that you need to complete this task, have I not?"

"I remember our agreement. You are to save my life." Thantos said, looking at the ground.

"And as payment, you own me service. Your soul is mine until I say so." She finished for him.

"You did give me life again, but my power alone is not enough to defeat him. He has found powerful allies." He said looking up at her.

"Things are starting to fall in place faster then I expected. The two armies are massing. The war will start very soon. Very well, I will give you what you need." She raised her hand and twelve pillars of ice appeared in between the two them. After a moment the pillars gave way to reveal twelve beings in black cloaks. The witch spoke to them. "Beings of nothingness, I have heard your cry. You wish to be made whole again and I can do that for you. I can offer you your lives back and so much more. You will be made like kings. All I ask is for your assistance in a few matters."

The center figure looked at her from underneath his hood. "How may we be of service?"

* * *

Sora and the others landed in a field outside of the city. It had grown significantly since Sora had been here last and they saw that the reconstruction was almost all but complete. The town had tripled in size and a castle was built that seemed to guard the surrounding countryside.

They entered the marketplace and saw it bustling with activity. People were shopping and there seemed to be a few street performers.

Degima was starting to walk away when he turned back to the others. "I'm going to see a guy about something. Can you three handle the shopping?"

"Sure." Kairi said. She had always loved shopping and was always able to find the best prices. She heard a collective sigh from Sora and Riku, but ignored it. She just grabbed them by their wrists and dragged them to the nearest food stand.

* * *

The three witches sat at a large round table. Also at the table were Xemnas and Thantos. There was also a man with a long sword and a single angel wing, and a man who looked like a cross between a dinosaur and a man who wore a black leather lab coat (1).

There was a crystal ball in front of the witch with the snake tattoos. She looked into it and looked up at the other two. "He is at Radiant Gardens and has brought the three Keybladers with him."

"Thank you Medusa." The witch in white said. "Do you have a way to hinder him?"

Medusa suddenly got a sadistic look on her face. "Oh, I have something that will do much more. When I'm through with him, he'll go mad. And I don't even need to lift a finger."

"Good, then see too it." She turned to the other witch. "And the others?"

She withdrew a small dagger from her belt. "I will take care of them myself." She said with a thick English accent. "Although, I was hoping to kill that fool Degima and make him pay for what he did to me."

"You may still get your chance, if Medusa doesn't kill him just yet." She got up, signaling to the others that they were dismissed.

* * *

Sora was with Riku and Kairi shopping. Kairi was looking at some fruit, making sure it was fresh. Sora and Riku were used as pack mules and got to carry all the supplies.

"Hey Sora, can you look at this apple? I don't think it looks very fresh." She called over her shoulder.

He set down his bags of groceries and walked up. "It looks fine to me."

She got closer to him to the point where he could feel her heart beat. She pointed to a spot on it. "What about that?"

"It's just a small bruise."

Riku got an amused look on his face. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone. I'm going to see if I can find an accessory shop." He dropped his bags near Sora's and left, going down the street.

Both Sora and Kairi just stood there in shock. Sora looked into Kairi's eyes. "Lovebirds, huh?" He asked.

Kairi, still holding the apple, looked up and gazed into his eyes. "Maybe…" She said as they moved their heads closer together, their lips almost touching.

A large explosion rocked the area, causing them to lose their balance. Sora helped steadied Kairi and they saw where the explosion came from. Where their supplies had been, was now a smoking crater.

Behind the crater was a woman dressed in black. One of her hands was out stretched at the smoking crater and the other held a small stone dagger. With a smile on her face she said, "You know it was also the apple that lead to downfall of the first lovers. How fitting it will lead to yours."

* * *

Degima was walking to the house of an old friend when he saw something that made him back up. In the window of a small shop was a black Fedora with a white stripe above the rim. "Man," He said to himself, "It's been awhile since I've seen one of those."

He walked into the shop and saw that it was a small accessory shop. The shop attendant was a young woman who looked about sixteen. She had a black spot on the each of the corners of her mouth and wore a strange looking dress. Her hair was long and silver.

"How may I help you?" She asked, seemingly a little nervous.

Degima walked up to her, "How much is the hat in the window?"

She smiled at him, "That hat. It is a special hat. It's a Shadow Fedora. It protects you from the highest amount of Darkness. It is usually very expensive, but seeing you look at it, I'll knock the price down 1000 munny."

"How much?" This was sounding like a very good deal.

"500 munny!" And there goes that happy feeling. Degima grumbled as he dug into his pockets. He pulled out the munny and walked over to the hat. He grabbed it by the front, flipped it into the air and caught it in one hand. He still had it. He put it on his head and felt a slight tingling.

He thanked the attendant and left going to see a friend about some upgrades.

* * *

When Degima left, the attendant suddenly looked even more worried. She felt that same creepy feeling she always got when SHE showed up.

"Did you give it to him?" The voice from the shadows asked her.

"Yes, I did." She said, slightly trembling with fear.

"Good, Eruka, good"

* * *

(1)- Alright can you name four out of the five. Now this is excluding Thantos and Xenmas. I gave you a lot of clues and I hope they help. If you can name who they are and where they are from, you can suggest a world.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10: Snakes and Ravens

HC: All right, let see if anyone guessed four out of the five people in my little contest last week. (He checks his computer) No one. Well, I guess I can extend it until the end of the year at the latest. I own nothing but the OC's and plot.

* * *

Chapter 10: Snakes and Ravens

Kairi looked at the woman who had just blown up their supplies. Her face was in an intense wrath like form. "What say you children, are you ready to die?"

Kairi and Sora just stood there stunned and still wrapped in each other's embrace. Who was this person? And why was she attacking them?

The woman just smiled and in the palm of her hand, a black mass of darkness appeared. She shot it out at them. They rolled out of the way and the dark ball hit the fruit stand causing it to explode.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and charged at the woman. The woman conjured up a wall of darkness and pushed Sora back. Kairi came in and blasted her with a barrage of light beams. They hit the wall and after about thirty seconds, it shattered. Kairi zoomed forward and hit the woman in the stomach.

The woman barreled back and spit out some blood. "You incompetent wretch, you'll pay for that!" She started throwing balls of darkness at them.

Sora and Kairi dodged and ran at opposite sides of her. The woman only smiled and held a hand up to each of them. Soon she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

The woman looked straight at him. Sora could feel the daggers in her gaze. "What's so funny," She laughed, "Is that you would just jump right into a fight, without a moments hesitation. You don't even know my name."

"What is your name?" Kairi asked.

She looked at Kairi and said three words, "Morgan Le Fay," And she rushed at her, punching her in the face. Kairi flew back ten feet before stopping herself. She looked back at Morgan with pure rage.

"Did I hurt the little princess?" Morgan mocked. She blasted more dark energy at Kairi, but was unaware of Sora coming up behind her. Sora jumped up and brought his Keyblade down on her. But Morgan was too fast and battle hardened to get hit. She twirled out of the way and kicked him in the head. He crash landed into an accessory stand and didn't move.

"Sora!" Kairi ran to him, dodging all of Morgan's attacks. When she got to Sora, she crouch down and saw he had a large bruise on his head.

Morgan stood a few yards away. "What a fitting way to stage your end. Kneeling beside the one you love. It is a pity he won't be awake to experience what is about to happen to the two of you." An inky black puddle formed underneath her. It started to grow and move toward them. Once it got to Kairi's feet it started to move up her legs.

Kairi saw Sora's body being covered in the black ooze and started to give up hope. This woman was just too powerful for them. And as she started to lose more and more hope she started to get colder to the point she was shivering. Kairi laid down in a fetal position.

As the ooze covered her ears, she could hear a voice telling her to just let go, to give into the despair. Before the ooze covered her eyes, she saw Morgan walking up to her holding a stone dagger, and through the thick mass that pushed itself into her ears; she could her the faint sound of her laughing.

* * *

Degima was sitting in a chair in the cockpit of his ship, which he had moved to a garage. He had come to ask Sid if he could give the Gummi ship some much needed upgrades. The ship wasn't much but it could hold about ten people in it.

"So what exactly are you going to do with it that you need all these parts put in?" Sid asked from underneath the control console.

"We're going to need to travel pretty far and I'll need an Asgard Hyperdrive."

"I don't approve of crossing different kinds of technology. I mean Asgard and Gummi parts don't exactly fit together like peanut butter and jelly."

"That's why I came too you. If any one can get this hyperdrive installed, its you." Degima said trying to encourage Sid.

"Well, I'm always up for a challenge."

It was then Degima felt the explosion. He could feel it long before both of them even heard it, a courtesy of his sismosight. He darted out of the ship before Sid could even come up from under the console and ask what had happened.

He used all of his super fast speed to get him to the sight, but it still took him ten minutes to get there. The town had really started to expand to what he remembered it before the Heartless invasion.

He soon caught up with Riku. He had also heard the explosion and was going to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

"I think Sora and Kairi are fighting someone, but they're too near the edge of my sight to see who."

Degima slowed down a little bit to let Riku keep up, but the sight they saw when they got there shocked them. There was a woman dressed in black holding a dagger over a fallen Kairi and Sora. Both of them were on the ground and covered in black ooze.

Degima snapped for some reason. He didn't know why but seeing her again just got him mad.

"Morgan!" Degima yelled as he shot a blast of light in her direction.

Morgan looked to him and smiled a wicked smile. "Well if it isn't the boy king. Have you come to continue the chess game in Merlin's absents?"

"Chess?" Riku asked from next to him.

"Don't ask." He whispered back. He drew out his Timeblade and pointed it at Morgan, the entire blade now glowing with a bright light. "I have come to finish what we three had started a millennium ago," He yelled at her, "Defend yourself, Morgan. Your evil on this world ends here."

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn and the two got in a battle stance. Morgan just looked at Riku. "Little boy, I suggest you run along and save the real fighting to us adults before you get hurt." She sneered.

Riku just scoffed. "As if. You attacked my friends. I won't let you get away with it." He charged at her with a blinding burst of speed.

"Wait Riku, don't!" Degima called out to him. But it was too late. Riku had swiped at her in an upward motion and his Keyblade was batted away as if it was fly. Morgan then struck her other palm out and a burst of dark energy shot from it, knocking him back.

"It would be wise to listen to your elders, Riku." Morgan said to him. "It will keep you alive."

Degima came in and swiped at her horizontally. He stood between Riku and Morgan. "Riku," he called over his shoulder, "can you use fire magic?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Go over to Sora and Kairi. Spread the flame all over them. It should get rid of the poison Morgan has infected them with." Riku ran to them with Dark Firaga in hand.

Morgan watched Riku with interest. "So you little disciple can use dark magic, huh?"

Degima thrusted forward and dodged at swipe from Morgan. "Do get any ideas Morgan. Plus you know I haven't taken a disciple after what happened with Jezena. He's just a helping with a project."

Morgan started blasting dark balls at him, but they were knocked aside as Degima spung his double-bladed sword around. He swung and shot a beam of light at Morgan who was very careful not to touch the burning streak.

"So how's the wife?" She sneered. Degima for the second time today, snapped, and started swing wildly. "Did I hit a sore spot, Degima?" Morgan took pride in this. Degima rushed her and brought the full length of one of his blades down on her head.

Or where her head had been. She side stepped him and shot a blast of darkness from both her palms. It sent him back a few feet, but he regained his balance.

Suddenly a blast of ice shot at Morgan. They both turned and saw Riku returning with the others. Sora's blade was still glowing from the recent Bizzaga spell. They rushed up and surrounded Morgan. "Well it seems you have me surrounded with no escape. What will I do?" She said in mock fear.

"Vector Plate!"

Suddenly a black arrow appeared on the ground. Morgan was then thrown in the direction the arrow was pointing at. She landed next to another woman. She had blond hair that ended in a braid down he front, and she had a snake tattoo on he right arm.

"Thank you, Medusa. I appreciate the help, but I had everything under control."

Medusa looked at her with a calm, but amused look on her face. "Sure you did."

"I beat all of them, didn't I? I can easily kill them all."

"But going up against three Keyblade Masters and a Time Keeper would have been disastrous. We don't need you dead just because you wanted revenge."

Morgan looked frustrated, "Then will you help me take care of these brats?"

"No, my work is complete. And Jadis wants us back early. I don't want to be turned to stone like the others."

"Fine, lets go then." Morgan clearly sounded disappointed. Degima was glad to see her this way. Taking orders from someone else. It was a real change from what he was he used to see her. She wasn't high and mighty now wasn't she?

Sora and Riku rushed at them. Medusa just turned to them.

"Vector Arrow!" Twelve arrow like snakes appeared out of her back. They shot straight at Sora and Riku. They tried to dodge them, but one or two left some scratches. Both just stopped just in time to avoid an arrow to the throat. Medusa looked at them with delight. "You will let us leave. Or the little redhead gets it." An arrow appeared behind Kairi and wrapped around her neck. The others could only just put their weapons away and watch.

Morgan opened a Corridor of Darkness and they walked through it. It was the second time this week Degima had to watch an old enemy disappear that way and it started to get him pisted.

* * *

Morgan Le Fay- An evil sorceress turned wraith, she has caused trouble for the Dragons and Mankind since before the flood. Her dark magic can cause people to be consumed by fear that eats at their very soul. She and Degima have a past rivalry and he hates her with a passion. She first caused the Dragons trouble in _The Circles of Seven_, 2005.

Medusa- A witch who loves to experiment with the souls and hearts of others. Her antics caused the release of a powerful being called a Keshin, who could cause the entire world to fall to madness. She can make the snakes in her body do just about anything. It is unknown why she is working with Morgan. She slithered her way in _Soul Eater_, 2003.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11: Hyperspace

HC: Hey everyone. I'm sorry I could post last week. I had a lot of projects I had to finish for school before the break. But I hope you enjoy this chapter in which I only own the OCs and the plot. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

* * *

Chapter 11: Hyperspace

After their battle with Morgan, they had to rebuy their supplies and Degima had to pay a huge sum of money to pay for the damages. He then brought them to the Gummi garage.

They just stood there waiting for him to speak. Degima chose his words carefully. "I have made just as many enemies as I have friends after my service as a Timekeeper. But I knew Morgan long before I was in the Trust. Our relationship is…complicated."

"So then who was that snake lady?" Kairi asked.

He thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "I've never seen her before in my life." There was an audible moan from the three teens. "But if she's in league with Morgan, she can't be good news."

Riku heard the clanking of shoes on metal and turned to see Sid walking down the ramp leading from the ship. "Hey Degima, the upgrades are done. It took me a while to get that last part in, but I figured it out."

"Hey Sid!" Sora said, getting up. "Since when can't you install a Gummi Part?"

Sid brightened up when he saw Sora. "Hey kid, how've you been? You out on another adventure?"

"Yeah, we need to find some stones that could destroy the universe."

"Same old, same old?"

"Same old, same old." Sora said with a smile.

Sid looked up at the ship. "Old Degima here asked me to install some alien tech into the ship. The race that made it is from a section of space that doesn't use Gummi blocks." He looked back at Degima, "And from what you told me about the kind of people who live there, you're going to need some weapons. I installed some for free. Their from the same race that made the hyperdrive."

Degima's brown eyebrows shot up. "Asgard beam weapons?" Sid nodded back and Degima got a wicked smile on his face. "Sweet!"

Twenty minutes later the ship was orbiting Radiant Gardens. Its four man crew was one the bridge.

"You ready to see this hyperdrive in action?" Degima asked. He pressed some buttons. "Coordinates locked on…drive core at 100 %…." He pulled a lever. "…and here we go!" Nothing happened. He pushed the lever up and pulled it back down, a little more forcefully this time. There was a small pinprick of green light, but it quickly dissipated.

Riku just stood there. "Was that supposed to happen?"

Degima got up and walked to the entrence of the bridge. "No, something must be wrong with the drive. Do you want to give a hand, Riku?"

* * *

Two minutes later they arrived at the engine room. It looked like a normal engine room to Riku, except for the large bronze-colored box off to one side. It was about ten foot by ten foot by ten foot.

"Is that the hyperdrive?" Riku asked.

Degima walked up to the box, "Yes, it is." He put his hand on a square carving. A compartment opened up. Inside were about two dozen slots. Two thirds had different colored crystals in them.

Degima thought for a moment. He turned back to Riku. "Can you look at that screen over there," He pointed to the screen on the wall next to the drive, "and tell me if there is any change."

Riku walked over to it. The screen read that power to the Flux Conpasator was at 50%.

Degima switched a green crystal with a blue one. Riku read off no change. Degima switched the crystals back and moved a red crystal into an empty slot. Nothing.

"You seem to know a lot about hyperdrives. Why did you have Sid install it then?"

"I know a lot about the technology of many races, but I don't know a thing about Gummi ships. That's why we can only hope this will work."

Riku, frustrated, looked down. On the floor there was a cord. It led from the drive to the conpasator. He followed the cord and found it wasn't plugged in to the compasator. "Hey I think I found the problem." He plugged it in and there was a whoosh and a hum. He looked at the screen:

Power Imput at 100%

Riku turned back to Degima, "How much power is needed to run a hyperdive anyways?"

Degima smiled, "1.21 Jigawatts."

* * *

Back on the bridge, they were ready to try it again. Degima pressed some buttons. "Coordinates locked on…drive core at 100 %…." He pulled a lever. "…and here we go!"

Unlike last time, a large blue rift opened in front of the ship. Before anyone could object, the ship zoomed into it.

Sora looked out the window. The normal blackness of space was replaced with a swirl of blue and white. "So this is supposed to make us go faster?"

"Yeah, we're going to the other side of the universe. Even with the drive it's going to take a while."

Riku walked up to Sora and tossed a small ring to him. "I thought this might come in handy for you. It's a drive ring. It allows you to enter a drive without the need for others. But the higher level drive, the shorter amount of time you have in it and they all leave you drained afterward."

Sora flashed a smile. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Kairi sat down next to Degima. "So where are we going?"

"To see an old friend. I left one of the stones with him."

"Who is he?" She asked.

Degima got a huge smile on his face as he spoke. "He's nothing but a huge rat."

* * *

Morgan sat lazily at her spot at the large meeting table. She was munching on a nice red apple when Jadis and Medusa joined her.

"How is the recruiting going? Anyone good?" She asked.

"Organization XIII has been useful in recruiting," Medusa explained, "But so far they only found low level bullies. No one who could hold their own in a fight."

Jadis was quiet the whole time and barely heard the conversation between the two other witches. When she did finally speak she asked, "Is he using his Timeblade again?"

"Who, Degima?" Morgan replied, "Yes he is. He had been using his other sword, Chereb, for such a long time; I thought he forgot how to summon it." She laughed lightly, "You know its funny, I'm indirectly responsible for him even have Chereb. I gave it to Arthur and he gave it to Degima on his deathbed."

A black arrow appeared at Morgan's throat. "So it's your fault he's been meddling in our affairs for so long!" Medusa hissed.

"Quiet!" Jadis commanded. "Fighting amongst ourselves will solve nothing. Degima would have still been a nuisance to us even if he didn't have Chereb. Would you have rather have had him use the full power of the Timeblade. If that was the case, we would probably not be here to speak of this."

"I don't see why we can just get rid of him like the other Trust Keepers?" Medusa asked withdrawing her snake from Morgan's skin.

"Because, we need him to help unlock the gate." Jadis said, "But while were on the topic of his Timeblade, why is he using it again?"

Morgan rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward, "He is a stupid man. He has this chivalrous attitude about him and he will only use a weapon equal to that which he is fighting. I guess since he saw Thantos and myself, he decided to bring his Timeblade back into service."

Jadis was looking down, deep in thought again. "The blade that controls time." She whispered. She looked back up. "Do we know where they are headed?"

"We most certainly do." Medusa conjured up her crystal ball. The image in it was of a Gummi ship traveling through hyperspace.

* * *

**Sid**: An engineer, tech wizard and first-rate pilot. He can operate and repair just about anything that has to do with Gummi ships.

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12: Intercepted Travelers

HC: Hey I'm back. I'm sorry my posts haven't been consistent. I'll try to change that as we all break in the new year. I have been getting reviews asking which Keyblade Sora is using. Well you'll find out in this chapter. We also get to see a complete new world here too. I wonder if anyone has actually read this book series from start to finish before. It was a good series. I don't own it or anything else.

Ripred: He only owns the OCs and the plot.

Chapter 12: Intercepted Travelers

It was pitch black. Then there was light, four white beams bathed the area for a few moments. Then it was dark again. Nothing could be seen, but a lot could be heard.

A thud. Riku groaned, "Hey, why is it so dark out?"

"Maybe I can find a light switch or something?" Sora responded.

A squeal came from Kairi, "Sora, that's not a light switch!"

A soft laughter could be heard from Degima, "Sorry, I forgot you still needed your eyes to see. Let there be light!"

The darkness fled and the glow blinded the three Keyblade warriors. When his eyes adjusted, Sora saw they were in a large, brightened cavern. The source of the luminescence came from small, but intense, ball of light in Degima's hand. He also noticed a sword strapped on to his back. Why would he need a sword if he had his Timeblade or could fight using his hands like they were claws?

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

Degima had a wide smile on his face. "This my friends, is the Underland. A large cavern system miles underneath the streets of New York City. It's filled with pale-skinned humans and large talking animals."

They started walking down a long narrow tunnel. To Sora it seemed to go on forever. After about an hour of walking he asked, "How much farther til we get to where we're going?"

Degima pointed up ahead. "After the next bend, the tunnel opens up into a large cavern. From there it is about a half a days walk until we reach the city."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all groaned from exhaustion. "Why do we need to walk so far?" Kairi asked.

"Regalia is surrounded by a type of rock that messes with the ships sensors. We can't beam through and we didn't have another gate to gate through to."

"Gate?"

"Long story."

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. After another half hour of walking they came to the bend and the view took Sora's breath away. Before them was a cavern that stretched as far as the eye could see. The ceiling was like the sky, high and seemingly never-ending. In the far distance, on a large plateau, was a large stone city.

Suddenly there was the sound of many wings flapping. Normally they would be silent to the untrained ear, but fighting countless heartless had caused Sora's senses to be better then most. He looked up and he could just the silhouettes of very large bats. Sora was about to draw Kingdom Key when Degima put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax," he said with a smile, "they're friends."

Degima then shot a light beam up into the air. It wasn't strong enough to do any damage to the ceiling above, but bright enough to get the fliers attention. A few moments later the silhouettes became large flying bats and they landed nearby. The first one off was a large rat that had a scar running down the side of his face. He ran towards them with great speed and vigor. "Degima!" When he caught up to them he grabbed Degima and they grabbed each other in a bear hug. They looked like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in a while, which is exactly what they were.

"How have you been, you old claw fighter? How's your daughter?" The rat asked when they separated.

"She's doing great. Her marksmanship has gotten significantly better and she is still as radiant as her mother."

"Daughter?" Riku said as he raised an eyebrow. He tried to imagine what Degima's daughter was like. A girl shooting exploding arrows and blasting beams of light from her hands.

Degima turned back to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Everyone, this is my old friend Ripred the Knawer. He and I go way back. We've fought side by side in countless wars together."

"Some of the best friendships are forged in the heat of battle." Ripred added. He turned to Degima, "By the way, what brings you all the way out here?" Ripred looked at Degima for a second. "Did you get a new hat?"

Degima got a smile on his face. "What, I can't visit any old friend every now and again?" He pointed at the fedora on his head. "And the hats suppose to give me added defense against darkness."

"You could," Ripred looked down thoughtfully, "But knowing you, this isn't a social call." He looked back up, "Did you happen to come to give us reinforcements after all?"

Degima looked conflicted at this question. "As I said before, we're spread too thin to fight a war at the moment. Plus I didn't come to fight a war."

"Why did you come then, Degima?" Said a slightly older woman coldly. The rest of the group (that was made up of a few soldiers, some mice, and a couple bats) had come up and the first thing Sora noticed about them was their skin. Their skin was pale to the point it was almost translucent. Their eyes were a cool purple and their hair was striking silver, similar to that of Riku's.

"Well hello Solovet." He did a little mock bow. "It's always a pleasure to see you." Degima's voice was dripping with sarcasm. He straightened up and they just stared at each other in mutual hatred. He then turned to an older man and said with a genuine smile, "Vikus, my friend, I see you are doing well."

Sora noticed that everyone was in armor of various design. He looked over at the bats and noticed that some of the humans had skin tones that were like himself and the other islanders. Sora took note of the oriented hilt of the sword he had on his belt. He must be someone important.

Degima must have decided to stay because he started to help the others set up camp. Sora and the others helped also. Sora saw that they were trying to start a campfire. He summoned Kingdom Key and pointed it at the mass of burning stones. "Firaga!" A stream of fire erupted from the tip of the key shaped weapon and lit the stones.

"Wow, what a cool sword!" A voice said. Sora turned and saw the boy with the oriented sword hilt. "My names Gregor."

"Sora." He looked at the sword on Gregor's belt. "That's an important looking sword. Where did you get it?"

Gregor took the sword out of it sheath and held it up for Sora. "This sword used to belong to a man named Bartholomew of Sandwich. He wrote a lot of prophecies that I wind up getting drawn into."

"Really?" Sora was starting to get interested.

"Yeah, the current one says I need to kill a very large white rat or a lot of people will die."

Everyone got around the campfire and ate dinner. It was a small dinner, but the Underlanders happily ate it. Sora met Gregors sisters, Boots and Lizzie; and his giant black bat named Aries.

Not soon after they settled down, Solovet announced that she was leaving. "Since Degima is not here to give us any of his troops, we need to find other allies who are willing to fight on our side. The Spinners (1) are still conflicted about whom they choose to side with. They require my personal guarantee of their safety when the war ends." She turned to the boy with the tan skin complesion and said, "I will rejoin you in two days' time on the Plain of Tartarus. If you do battle before then, do not forget your weakness is your left side." And with that she left with two other soldiers on bats, heading down a tunnel.

After about five minutes Sora saw Degima and Ripred go off in one direction and Gregor in another. Sora got up and followed Gregor. "Hey Gregor, wait up!" He called.

Gregor turned around. "Yeah Sora, what's up?"

"Where you going?" Sora asked when he caught up with him.

Gregor withdrew his sword and a nice red dagger. "I going to train a little bit before the battle. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure." They started heading down a nearby tunnel.

* * *

Degima pulled Ripred aside from the others, away from prying ears. He spoke only when they were far enough away. "Ripred, I'm not here on a socail trip."

"Really, I had no idea." He said sarcastically. "You know we're in the middle of a war. Did you think we all assumed you were coming for tea?"

"No you're smarter than that." He sighed. "I wish I was here for tea though."

Ripred furry face looked concerned. "What's wrong?" It was very rare that Degima was truly worried about something.

For the first time in a while, all of the years of his long life could be seen in the reflection of Degima's eyes. A look of ancient exaustion and worry. "These past few days have been very hectic. I've seen a lot of people for my past, some I hoped to never see again." Ripred pointed to himself. "No not you. I'm actually very glad to see an old friend."

Ripred tried to change the conversation back from the depressing topic. "So why did you come here? You said you were spread to thin to get involved in this war."

Deima just looked at him with a tired look, like this was something he knew was going to happen. "The Stones." Those two words were all he need to say for Ripred's eyes to widen with shock.

Degima suddenly mirrored his expression. But his attention was not on the rat, it was on the large shadowy figure materializing out of the ground behind him.

* * *

(1)- Underland name for spiders.

* * *

**Ripred**: A large rat who sided with the Humans of the Underland. He is teaching Gregor how to use echolocation and control his abilities as a 'Rager'. He is an old friend of Degima.

**Solovet**: A member of the Regalian council. She is the grandmother of the future queen and can be cruel at times. She is married to Vikus.

**Vikus**: A member of the Regalian council. He is the grandfather of the future queen and is a good friend of Gregor's.

**Gregor**: He is called the Warrior in many prophecies that call for him to do many things for the people of the Underland, most of the time against his will. He has two sisters and is bonded to a bat named Aries.

* * *

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13:Darkness Rising

Sorry I haven't posted anything lately. Things have gotten hectic with mid terms and college applications. But hopefully I'm able to post more often now. But just to light my work load a little, I'm going to post a chapter every two weeks instead of every week. I deeply encourage reviews and am glad to get any constructive criticism. I own only my OC's and the plot, nothing else.

Here is a quick recap of what has happened so far: Sora, Riku, and Kairi get a letter from King Mickey. They meet a guy at school who is from another world and is a seasoned fighter in hand to hand, weapon, and light abilities. He is a being called a Time Keeper who protects the time stream. They are attacked by another Keeper who uses fire and beings called Ageless. Degima tells them of a mission he is on. He is looking for 12 stones that he gave out centuries ago. They suddenly are messing with the world order. They go with him to help. They go to Radiant Gardens for supplies and are attacked by an old enemy of Degima, Morgan Le Fay. Unknown to the group of heroes, a group of witches, Morgan included, resurrected Organization XIII and are looking for the Stones of Time too. The heroes go to a world called the Underland, an underground cavern with talking giant animals. They find an old friend of Degima, a large rat named Ripred, on his way to fight a group of rats under the control of a giant white rat named the Bane. Degima pulls Ripred aside to talk to him about the stones when they are attacked by a Darkside Heartless. Elsewhere Sora went off to spare with a boy named Gregor, who is prophesized to kill the Bane.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Darkness Rising**

Sora and Gregor were deep in a tunnel away from the others. Weapons were drawn. Keyblade vs. Long Sword. The Key Barer vs. The Warrior Rager.

All was calm. Both were staring at each other, watching and waiting for the other to make the first move.

Then in a spit second: BAMM. Blade clashed with blade. Blows were given with precision and speed. Sora looked like he was getting the upper hand on his opponent. Then Gregor did something unexpected. He shut off the flashlight they were using to see. Everything went pitch black.

Sora staggered a little, trying to adjust his eyes to the light in vain. He was forced onto the defensive as Gregor relentlessly gave blow after blow.

Then Sora had an idea. He did something Gregor didn't expect: he shot a Firaga spell into the dark void. The light from the fire, even though it didn't last long, allowed Sora to get a glimpse of Gregor. He swung his Keyblade and the force of the blow knocked Gregor back ten feet.

Gregor lit up his flashlight again. "That was intense. Normally I need to hold back when I spar. I actually needed to work hard that time."

"That time? So you're one of the better fighters here?"

"Yeah, but I'm still learning." He sat down and placed his sword beside him. "But I could never beat Ripred though. Plus I'm still new to using a sword. I'm not from the Underland. I didn't grow up needing to use one."

"Really, where are you from." Sora was curious now. Maybe Gregor was from another world.

Gregor smiled, "I'm from a place the Underlanders call the Overland. But to me it's just plain old New York. It's located miles above the Underland. But I'm sure your from it to, right? You have the features of an Overlander."

"Well not really. How do I put it?" Sora had a rule he had always stuck with when he traveled to other worlds. He couldn't reveal the existence of other worlds. It could break a world's delicate order.

"Relax," Gregor said, "I know all about other worlds, if you are from one. The Underland has known about them for years. The Humans here have been allies with the Dromians for a while. And since you came with their king, you must be from another world, right?"

"Wooh wooh, back up. Degima is a king?" Sora was shocked. Degima had said he had settled down after being part of the trust, but he didn't say he started a kingdom.

"Yeah, didn't you know." Gregor asked. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling. Dust and debry started falling from the roof of the cave. After the dust settled Sora and Gregor looked back to the entrance to the tunnel they were in. It was completely blocked.

* * *

Ripred followed Degima's gaze. Behind him was a being of darkness that had not appeared in the Underland for hundreds of years: a Heartless. The Heartless was well over thirty feet tall. It was pitch black and had a hollow, heart shaped hole in its chest.

The Heartless threw its arm down crushing the two smaller beings into the ground. Or it would have if they had still been there. At the last second both Ripred and Degima had jumped in opposite directions away from both each other and the Heartless.

Degima called over to Ripred, "What's a Heartless doing here?"

Ripred smiled to himself. 'This is just what Degima needs,' he thought to himself, 'a good fight.' He called over to Degima, "I don't know. What do you say we get rid of it for old time's sake?"

"How could I pass up an opportunity like this?" Degima held his hand out to the side and called forth his Timeblade in a flash of light. The blade was then engulfed in a fiery, bright light. He held it out horizontally in front of him.

Ripred got in a fighting stance that was common to all Gnawers. He was up on his hind legs, which were bent at the knees in a pouncing position. His front paws were outstretched at his side with his sharp claws at the ready. His mouth was in a snarl, his teeth bared.

They both rushed at the Darkside from opposite directions. It tried to follow the movements of its attackers, but the smaller Gnawer and Time Keeper were too fast. It threw punches at Ripred, who was a close range fighter, had to dodge all of them to get in close.

Degima on the other hand could fight both long and close range. He shot beams of light from his blade at the large Heartless, trying to draw its attention away from his friend.

While the Darkside was distracted with the luminous attack, Ripred circled in behind it. He rushed into a break neck speed at the being of darkness and zipped past it, raking his claws against its skin. He repeated this over and over again, trying to get the Heartless to stay still.

Degima in the meanwhile, was charging up his double blade with light energy to the point to which it was blinding. He threw it at the Darkside and when it made contact, it released all the energy in an explosion; just as Ripred was able to jump back in time.

The explosion destroyed the Heartless, but also a good chunk of the ceiling. Dust and large boulders rained down upon them.

* * *

Darkside: A large Heartless that feeds on the heart of worlds.

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14: Dreams Of Darkness

HC: I know I said I would be posting every two weeks, but I finished it we get to get a glimpse of one of my favorite Kingdom Hearts characters who many thought was gone. I don't own her or anything but my OC's and the plot.

**Chapter 14: Dreams of Darkness**

A pile of rubble sat in a lone tunnel miles underneath the ground. If you look closely you could see a faint light between the cracks of the large boulders. The light got rapidly intense and soon exploded outwards. In the place of the pile was a force field of light big enough to hold two people, or in this case a person and a large rat.

"You could give me a little warning next time you plan to cave in the roof." Ripred coughed as Degima lowered the field.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize how low the roof was. I should have aimed lower."

They started to walk back to camp when they passed to a tunnel entrance. Apparently the explosion from Degima's attack was enough to effect all the way to the other nearby tunnels.

"Good work, Degima. Now we need to rewrite the maps to bypass this tunnel. It looks like it will be impassable now." Ripred remarked coldly.

"How many times do I have to say sorry? I forgot we were in close quarters. I won't do it again."

Ripred piped up his ears. "Do you here that?" A sound seemed to come from behind the newly made wall.

Degima walked up to the blocked entrance and put a hand on it. He closed his eyes to concentrate. "My sismosight tells me there are people behind the wall."

"Who." Ripred said coming up to the wall.

"Sora and Gregor. Sora is trying to blast a hole with his fire magic, but it just keeps getting absorbed." Degima opened his eyes and looked at Ripred with a puzzled look on his face. "What is this rock made of?"

"Blazenite, I think. It is like a candlestone, but it absorbs fire not light."

"So then I should be ok then, right?" Degima said with a white glow in his hands. He blasted a small hole it the rock, just small enough to get a person through and still leave the rock standing. Sora and Gregor climbed out soon after.

They all went to the campsite and saw everyone with solemn faces.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked walking up to Kairi.

"We just got word. Solovet is dead." A feeling of shock came over the ones who just came back. Even the sarcastic Ripred seemed truly affected by the news. "She and the others were ambushed by a pack of rats. They attacked and killed them and some of the Spinners."

Everyone sat in silence for the next few hours. Some went to sleep others just sat and stared in space, mentally preparing themselves for the battle that was yet to come.

Sora sat by the fire and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Roxas was sitting on Sora's mural deep in Sora's subconscious. He too was preparing for the battle that was to come. He new about Solovet before Sora did by talking to Namine, but was too preoccupied by trying to help figure a way out of the tunnel to say anything.

"Are you ready Roxas. He might need your help in the next battle. This worlds rules are different then the ones were use to." A voice said behind him.

Startled, Roxas turned behind him. He saw a person about his height standing with their arms folded behind their back. But thing that caught his attention was what they were wearing. It was an Organization XIII cloak with the hood up.

"Who are you?" Roxas said summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

The person, a woman Roxas guessed from her posture and the heeled boots she was wearing, held up her hands in a sign of peace. "I'm not here to fight you Roxas. I'm a friend. I just want to see how you were doing."

"Why would a friend wear that cloak?"

"Didn't Riku once wear our cloak? And so did our friend Axel." She said moving closer.

Roxas took a step back, never letting his guard down for a second. "I'll ask you one last time, who are you?"

The girl stop in her tracks. "Think back. I know there must be some memory of me in there. Remember you, Axel, and me. Remember us sitting at the clock tower eating sea-salt ice cream. I told you we would meet again in Sora. Well here I am."

Roxas tried to remember, but when seemed to just barely grasp it, it slipped through his fingers. "I don't seem to remember you. Only Axel and I ate at the clock tower."

The girl turned around and walked away. "Well, it will come back to you soon." Before she vanished in a flash of light Roxas saw something in her hand. It was a Keyblade. The Kingdom Key.

* * *

Sora bolted straight up. "Wooh."

"Wooh is right." Roxas replied.

* * *

Degima stood at the entrance to a castle. It was a familiar castle. It was the one he had lived in for centuries. The sky was bright and sunny, without a cloud in the sky. But why was he here. The last thing he remembered was lying down near a campfire in the Underland. He could be dreaming, but then it would be a weird dream. Normally when people are dreaming they don't know they are dreaming. It could be vision, people are aware when they have those.

"Hello Degima." The voice of a woman said behind him. He knew that voice. He had grown to despise it.

"Morgan, What are you doing here?" Degima spat as he turned around. Sure enough there she was in that same black dress she always wore.

"Is that any way to greet an old flame?" She asked with a fake whimper.

Degima tried not laugh as he crossed his arms and looked away. "Anything between us disappeared when I found out what you were."

She walked up to him. "And then you met Sarah and got married. You settled down, founded a kingdom and had a wonderful daughter." She put a hand to his cheek. "Isn't that right?"

Degima slapped the hand away, not caring if he was rough with her. "What are your intentions you murderous witch? And how did you get in my head?"

"That's a seasoned Time Keeper for you. Always aware of everything. There is just no fooling you." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Why don't you look around you? What do you see?"

Degima looked back to the castle. The first thing he noticed was the wall. It was on fire. Everything was engulfed in flames. The sky had turned pitch black and screams of agony could be heard from the town surrounding the castle.

Degima felt his anger spike for the first time in a while. "What is this Morgan? What are you trying to pull?"

"Me? I have done nothing. The one who did this is looking right at me in a furious rage. You did this, Degima. Your anger destroyed everything and everyone one you love. Your darling daughter. She died believing you wouldn't betray her. But look you can see her burning in the flames of the castle."

Degima didn't dare look. He couldn't look. He couldn't be the monster that caused all this. He kept telling himself it wasn't real, but the sounds and the sights kept telling him other wise. He collapsed to the ground and was on the verge of tears. He would never do anything like this.

"Degima!" A deep, calming voice commanded. "Stand up. You know this isn't real. This deceiver is trying to trick you."

Degima looked up and saw a man in the white cloak of the Trust standing up above him offering a hand.

"Old man," Morgan shouted in rage, "What do you think your doing?"

"I could ask you that same question. You should have died long ago, but your magic has kept you alive. You seek things you can not have so you destroy the ones who have it."

"I may not have the natural longevity of a Keeper, but I will live longer than the both of you."

"Be silent and leave this place. You are not welcome. Besides it wasn't longevity I was speaking of." The old man stared her down. After a moment she turned away and the flames disappeared and were replaced with the fully intact castle.

"You can't keep me away forever First Keeper. I will be back and I will break him." She left in a corridor of darkness.

* * *

Degima bolted straight up. "Wooh." He said. He looked at his watch. Two hours until they needed to get moving. He sighed and went to go wake up Ripred when he noticed he was already up. The large rat was talking with Gregor over by the side of the cliff. Degima decided it was better to wait to talk to Ripred about the dream until later.

* * *

HC: Ooooh. Two dreams and three very confused people. Who is the girl in the Organization XIII cloak? What does Morgan want with Degima? Will I stop commenting and start working on the next chapter? All will be revealed in time, no pun intended.

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15: The Bane And The Warrior

HC: We finally get to the battle between the Bane and Gregor. I own only the OC's and the plot. Also in honor of that wonderful week next week where all there is is sun and surf, I'm going to post three chapters. Long live Spring Break!

**Chapter 15: The Bane and the Warrior**

Sora sat with Gregor and his large black bat, Ares, behind a large rock outcropping that overlooked a valley. The valley was a key point in the Underland. It had tunnels that acted like a crossroads to many other places. The others were positioned all around the perimeter of the valley. They had to turn off all the lights so that they couldn't be seen. It was in times like these Sora wished he could have Gregor's Echolocation or Degima's Sismosight.

"Is that him?" Gregor asked Ares.

"Yes that is the Bane." Ares paused for a moment. "Wait, you can see him?"

"Yeah, when I was imprisoned, I was able to learn how to use echolocation."

"Why were you imprisoned?" Sora asked.

Gregor looked at him awkwardly. "Well, let's just say I did something with someone I really care about that we weren't really supposed to be doing. She got hurt really badly."

"Oh…" Sora said sadly. "Is she all right?"

More emotions crossed his face. "She survived and was even willing to fight with us. But the counsel made her stay behind."

"Why?"

Ares spoke up, "Because she is the Queen."

"Wow. I didn't know." Sora could tell Gregor was going through turmoil. He could relate. He had had similar thoughts go through his mind before.

Suddenly Ares lifted his head. "It has begun."

Flashes of light and fire started raining down on the rats. Sora saw some sleeping rodents engulfed in flames. Soon torches were put up letting him see the full scale of the battle. The rats had broke out of their previous confusion and started fighting back against the forces that entered the plain below.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a rhythmic flashing of light. It was coming from a hole in the wall above the battle. "S.O.S." Sora asked. A white and black bat was flying and trying to dodge some stray rat attacks. Suddenly a hole burst open above it and rats started pouring down on it. The bat flew into the hole and the rats went in after it.

Sora heard a gasp from Gregor. "My sisters. My sisters are in there."

Riku, Kairi, Degima, and Ripred were one of the few to get out onto the battlefield first. They tried to stay together but were separated were the fighting took a turn for the worst. No one was sticking with the plan.

The rats, when they were sleeping, were to be bombed with a primitive type of bomb by bat and human teams. As the fires died down, they were attacked by a wave of mice, cockroaches, and spiders. Even some rats that were loyal to the humans had come.

But soon everything was thrown into chaos and soldiers on both sides were fighting wildly and sometimes fought each other.

Ripred and Degima ended up surrounded by a pack of twenty rats. Ripred had his claws and Degima had drawn the sword on his back.

"You know if you just used your Timeblade, things would be easier." Ripred said as he swiped at two and blinding another.

Degima smirk as he blocked an attack from a rather large rat. "Where would be the fun in that? You know I have a rule with restraint. We need to at least let these guys believe they have a fighting chance." He shot a flash of light from his sword that threw back his attacker before he stabbed it in the gut. "Besides, when did you start worrying about numbers before?"

"I don't. I just don't want to have to drag your dead carcass all the way back to your family and explain why their king is dead." He saw something in the corner of his eye. A flash of light. Why was she here. She should be far away from the battle. He started running down the battlefield without even caring about the Bane's forces starting to swarm him. He got to the wall and ran up it and into the hole after the white and black bat.

* * *

Kairi and Riku were thick in a swarm of rats. For every one rat they beat down, three more took its place. Kairi was soon tiring. She looked over and saw Degima in the distance. He shot a beam of light at rat and bent the beam to take out three more. Kairi knew she was still an amateur when it came to her light abilities. She tried to do that same move but couldn't bend the light.

She felt the ground shake. She looked behind her. A group of humans and their rat allies went flying in the air. She saw a shadow on the ground. She looked up and saw a large boulder floating above them. It just sat there for a moment before fall down onto Riku and Kairi. They jumped out of the way just in time.

Kairi turned to Riku, who was next to him. "What was that all about? I didn't know anyone on this world could use magic." Right as she said this the boulder exploded. When the dust settled, a large man stood in its place. He wore the cloak of the Organization. He had red hair that was sleeked back and ended in a mess of small spikes. In his hand was a large tomahawk.

* * *

**"**We have to get down there!" Gregor shouted jumping onto Ares back. Sora went up behind him.

Ares took off but reminded Gregor, "They will know you still have life."

"I know Ripred wanted us to stay hidden until the Bane shows up, but we have a more important mission now." Gregor responded. He looked back to the hole. Below them he saw a lone figure running up the slope towards it. It was running at an incredible speed. Sora squinted to get a better look and saw it was Ripred.

As soon as they were in sight of the rat army, the rodents started jumping up and down and going into a frenzy. They all tried to attack them but were knocked back by either Gregor's sword or Sora's Keyblade. They were fighting back rats by the dozen before Ares stopped them.

"Why did you stop," Gregor practically shouted, "We need to fight those rats!"

"Why don't you try this one?" Ares said. Suddenly as if it had appeared out of thin air, a giant white rat bigger than any Sora had seen before. His fur sparkled like a pearl and he had only a stub for a tail. He slashed at them and they rolled out of the way.

"We need to find a nice, quiet place away from everyone else. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Gregor said as they continued to dodge the Bane.

"There is a large cavern down that tunnel." Ares suggested.

"Lets do it!" Sora shouted enthusiastically, raising his weapon into the air.

* * *

"Lexaeus," Riku exclaimed shocked, "You're supposed to be dead."

He just grunted and lifted his tomahawk into the air. When he brought it down he caused a massive shockwave that knocked everything back. A nearby human came up with his sword raised and charged at him. Lexaeus slammed his weapon effortlessly and caused him to fly high into the air. Lexaeus jumped into the air and smacked him back down. When he landed it caused a crater ten feet in diameter to form.

Riku shot a beam of darkness at him and Kairi a beam of light. Lexaeus brought his tomahawk to block the attacks with ease. Riku rushed in and slashed his keyblade. Lexaeus knocked it back and rammed his side into Riku.

Kairi with all she could muster, she shot a powerful beam of light at the Nobody. Just as he was about to block it she closed he eyes and willed the beam to turn around. It circled around and shot straight through his back.

Lexaeus looked wide-eyed down at the gapping hole in his chest as it started oozing darkness. "Beaten by both Darkness and Light." He whispered. Suddenly a stray shot from one of Degima's Light beams came flying through the air and hit Lexaeus. His body started to disintegrate into Light energy. "Well this is new." The energy floated up into the air and disappeared.

* * *

After flying down a series of tunnels for five minutes, they came to a large cavern.

"Will this place do?" Ares asked landing on the cavern floor.

"It's perfect." Gregor said not getting off Ares. They could hear the Bane yelling down the tunnel following them. When he finally got into the cave, Ares took to the air again. The chase had been a great idea Sora admitted. The Bane was tired and prevous wounds had reopened.

"Are we alone?" Sora asked.

"Take a minute and calm yourself before you destroy him." Came an unusually soothing voice. Yep they weren't alone. A rat with a silver pelt and a feminine figure hopped off the Banes back. She was unharmed and didn't have a speck of blood on her.

"You're looking good Twirltongue. A little too good. Have you seen much action or are you just sending in the Bane to lose his tail?" Gregor called. Sora could sense a little hostility in his voice.

"A king does not need a tail." The manipulative rat spoke up.

"Well he's not going to be king." Sora said.

The Bane looked to him. "Twirltongue says I'm the king."

"Really because from what it looks like up here," Gregor observed, "She's getting you killed so she can take over."

"What!" The Bane yelled in a furious rage. "You will not take over! I'm the king! I'M THE KING!" The Bane jumped at Twirltongue and in one snap of his jaws, took her head from her body. The large rat just looked at her for a moment before poking at her with his paw. "Twirltongue's dead. Twirltongue's dead." He looked at Gregor. "You did this didn't you?"

None of the three said a word. "Is this guy for real?" Sora whispered to Gregor.

The Bane ran at them. He jumped hoping to snap at them, but they dodged to fast and flew higher into the air. "We need a plan." Sora said.

"He is unbalanced without his tail." Ares offered.

"Use it." Gregor ordered.

"I'm on it." Sora said as he jumped of Ares. Now was as good a time as any to try that ring Riku gave him. "Valor Form." He shouted. In a flash of light Sora's clothes changed. When he landed they were now a bright red and on his pants was a Fleur-de-Lis symbol of the legs. In his hands were the Ultima Weapon and Kingdom Key Keyblade.

Sora ran at full speed around the Bane. He swiped at his legs a few times before jumping and bringing both Keyblades down on the Bane's head. The Bane blocked the attack to his head and rolled out of the way. He started attacking wildly and without form. He was erratic. Gregor and Ares came up behind the Bane to only be met with a flurry of claws. They backed away and the Bane turned his attention back onto Sora. He landed a heavy blow or two but Sora was too quick in his Drive form for two many of those really damaging blows to make contact.

"I need to get in closer if I'm going to take him out." Sora heard Gregor tell Ares. They circled around and Ares brought them in while the Bane was busy with Sora. Ares brought them under the Bane's shoulder and Gregor stabbed it. The Bane let out a yelp and jerked free off the blade. "Get out! Get out!" Gregor yelled to Ares.

Sora's Drive desided to end right there and exaustion took its place. He forgot the toll the ring took on his body. He could only just watch as the Bane grabbed onto Ares' wing and spun him around so they were facing each other. Gregor gripped his sword and with every fiber in his being thrust it into the Bane's heart. The Bane then let out an unholy yell and slammed his paw into Gregor's chest and sent him flying. The Bane dropped the lifeless body of Ares from his jaws and looked at the sword in his chest and then collapsed, dead before he even hit the ground.

As he sank to his knees trying to stay conscious, he looked over and saw Gregor trying to crawl over to Ares, a trail of blood was forming from his chest. Gregor got to his bat and collapsed in one of his wings. He suddenly went limp.

Sora looked on as he saw three nonmoving bodies. And before he passed out from pure exhaustion he thought he saw two bright lights. One blue and one yellow.

* * *

Ares- A large black bat. He was bonded to another human before he found out the he was a traitor. He is now Gregor's bond. He first took flight in _Gregor the Overlander_.

The Bane- A large white rat that everyone said was going to destroy the Underland. He was rescued by Gregor as a pup, but came into the hands of an evil smooth talking rat. He first appeared in _Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane_.

Twirltongue- The Bane's guardian. She is a smooth talker and a master manipulator. She first manipulated Gregor in _Gregor and the Code Of Claw_.

Lexaeus- Organization member number V. The Silent Hero wields his Tomahawk with brute force. He is a loyal follower to his friend Zexion. He was defeated by Riku at Castle Oblivion after dragging him into the Darkness.

* * *

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16:Underland Politics

HC: Lets make this quick so we can get back to the story.

Luxa: Haos Claw doesn't own anything but the OC's and some plot elements.

**Chapter 16: Underland Politics**

"Wake up!" Sora heard the voice of a girl. The same girl from the dream before the battle. "Wake Up!"

Sora opened his eyes. The first thing he realized was a sharp shooting pain in his head. The pain was so staggering it blurred his vision for a moment. When his eyes finally adjusted he saw his two best friends starring down at him. "Did someone get the number of that truck?" He said jokingly.

Kairi just looked at him with tears in her eyes before jumping at him and giving him a bear hug. Riku came over and put a hand on his shoulder. It was then that Sora looked around to see where he was. He was in a brightly lit, stone room. He was on a bed that looked like one of the hospital beds back on the Islands. Off to the side of the room was a desk that had some chairs around it.

"You used the Drive Ring didn't you?" Riku asked.

Sora looked down. So many images ran through his head. A mix of claws, swords and blood. "Yeah I did. But it didn't do any good. Because I was too exhausted to do anything afterwards, I was unable to help Gregor and Ares. Now they're dead."

"No, Gregor is still alive." Kairi told him. "He has a pretty bad wound to his chest, but he'll survive." She took his hand in hers and they looked into each other's eyes.

"How did I get here?" He paused and looked around. "By the way, where is here?"

"After you passed out," Riku explained, "Two giant fireflies came and found you. They brought you back to the Human city of Regalia." He paused before he added, "We won the war."

"How is everyone else?"

"Mostly everyone is alive. We all have some sort of wounds and bruises, but alive. But they found Ripred's body." Riku told him.

"Degima is taking it pretty hard." Kairi said. It was always hard to find out that a good friend was gone.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"A few days. Everyone is going to a meeting to discuss the terms of the war." Riku said. "We were just waiting for you to wake up and them we were going to meet up with Degima. His daughter is coming to help him represent his people at the meeting."

That reminded Sora something Gregor told him before the war. "Did you guys know Degima is a king?"

* * *

A half-hour later Degima led the three Key Bearers down a tunnel under the city. When they came to the end it opened up to a large cavern that was three stories high. At the back of the cavern facing them, was a large metal ring that stood up. It had hieroglyphs on the outside and nine orange triangles spaced all around it.

"What is that?" Sora said as they walked up.

"That my friends is a Stargate." Degima explained. "They allow for instant interstellar travel. The race that made them hundreds of thousands of years ago placed them whenever they explored a new section of space. The Dromians picked up that habit after they were gone."

Soon the center ring of the gate started to spin. They backed up after Degima gave a warning to not stay to close when it activates. They soon found out why. After six of the cerverons lit up, a jet of water, or something that looked like water, jutted out and then collapsed back in on itself. A pool of water filled the center of the ring.

A few moments after the gate activated three figures emerged from it. Two were soldiers. They wore armor that was a mix of green and gold. They had on the center of the breastplate, was a symbol that was the same shape as Degima's pendant. They had swords at their waists and one of them had a large battle ax strapped to his back. The person in the center of the three was a young woman. She was dressed in an emerald green dress. She wore a pendant that was almost the same as Degima's. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist and her eyes were as green as her dress. She had a small dagger at her waist and a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

As they walked up to them the woman's smile widened. "Father!" She ran up to Degima and embraced him. When they broke from their hug she had a stern look on her face. "Father what mess did you get yourself into this time."

Degima looked sheepishly at his daughter. "Well… Lets just say I did something I said I wasn't going to do."

"What?" She said with an accusing look on her face.

"I got involve in their war."

She just looked at him with a look that was a mix of disappointment and shock. After a few moments she just said quietly, "Well there's nothing we can do about that now is there." She turned the three Key Bearers. "Well hello. I am Princess Saris of Dromia," She gave a slight bow, "I am happy to meet three warriors of such power; and Key Bearers at that."

The party of seven walked down the tunnel and soon came back out to the city of Regalia. The city was made entirely out of stone. But what was shocking was the state it was in. Bodies were laying everywhere. Whole buildings were destroyed. The war had not just stayed on the Plains of Tartaris.

As they walked the streets to a large arena Saris got to know everyone and she told her father what was going on back home. As they neared the gates to the arena she noticed Degima was unusually quiet. "What's wrong?" She asked scooting closer to him.

Degima looked gloom. "A good friend is gone."

A look of shock came over the newly arrived Dromians. "You don't mean…" Saris gasped. Degima could only nod.

* * *

They got to the arena. They saw that the place was just as bad as the rest of the city. There were giant holes in the ground left over from some large burrowing mole. They had to snake there way through to the stands. When they got there, Riku saw that there were animals of all kind joining. Suddenly a hush fell across the crowd. Riku looked down at the center of the arena. Facing a pack of three rats stood a young woman who looked about fourteen.

"Who's that?" Riku asked.

"That is Luxa. Now that the council is either dead or in the hospital she has taken her rightful place as Queen of Regalia." Saris answered.

Luxa held up her hand for quiet. "Greetings, all. We have gathered here to mark the end of an unhappy and costly war. I have come to accept the surrender and present the terms of defeat. Gnawers, who speaks for you?"

One of the rats was about to speak when dirt started to fly out of one of the holes. Some of the onlookers started getting antsy. The adrenalin of war was still running through everyone's veins. Riku notice that the two Dromian guards grabbed the hilts of their weapons.

Suddenly a head of a rat popped out of the hole. He dragged himself out and said, "I do. I speak for the Knawers."

"No way." Degima stood up in shock. He fought the urge to run down there to his old friend. But apparently someone else couldn't contain themselves.

A little girl ran out of the crowd and was screaming, "Ripred, Ripred! I thought you were dead."

"I told you," he said as the little girl hugged him, "It takes a lot to kill me. More then a few bugs, anyway."

"But they found your body."

"It wasn't my body. It was another rat's. I dove under it just as the flesh-eating mites got to me. They went after him first and that bought me some time. I just barely made it out of there." He was right. He was missing a lot of fur and skin was missing, leaving bloody sores open. His right back leg was limp. Ripred normally had a scar running down his face diagonally, but he had received another one to cross it. Riku thought it looked a lot like Saix's scar.

Luxa raised her hand again to quiet the masses and to tell the girl to please move back to her seat. After a moment she addressed the rats again. "Is this true, Knawers? Does he speak for you?"

A murmur came from the group of rats. One spoke up, "Yes he does."

She turned to Ripred. "Then you have no problem taking your people out of the Underland and into the Uncharted Lands."

"Yes I do have a problem with that, your Highness." He said that last part with sarcasm before adding. "So much in fact that I flatly refuse."

"You may go peacefully or by force. It is your choice!"

"If it is another war you want then that is what you will get!" He shouted back at her. "But I wonder how you will fare with your broken city and your army limping behind you. And with me at your throat instead of your back."

"I do not need you Ripred. I have Gregor."

"Do you now. Perhaps he will remember a past kindness and offer his aid to me instead."

Riku's mouth hung open in shock. It looked like they were trying to get Gregor on both sides of there newly forming war.

"Why don't we let him decide?" Luxa said, turning to Gregor who was nearby.

Gregor was equally shocked by all this. Two people he cared about. His mentor and his girlfriend were both trying to get him to kill the other. Gregor did the only thing he could think of. He took his sword and slammed the flat side on his knee. "Now the Warrior is not fighting for either of you." He tossed a piece of the sword to both of them. "What do you say now? The Warrior is dead. I killed him." He said referring to himself. Someone in the stands yelled something about a prophecy and everyone stated talking again.

Luxa held up her hands for everyone to be quiet. You could tell she was getting tired of all these out bursts. Ripred looked to her. "The boy has a point. It would be foolish of us to start another war when the blood is still drying from the last one. Plus with the Cutters (1) amassing at our borders ." A gasp arose from the crowd. Ripred started walking around the stage. "Did I forget to mention that? I'm not saying they are taking this opportunity to attack us, with us being so weak and them being so strong, but it would be an ideal moment. But if things were different between us…" He let that last part hang in the air.

"We could deter them. But how can we know we can trust you?" Luxa remarked.

"We could right up a treaty?"

"No that won't work. Treaties don't last long here." She then did something that shocked everyone. "Why don't we bond?"

Bond between a rat and Human were unthinkable. Normally it symbolized the life long friendship between a bat and human that meant they would always have each others back in combat. But it was never done with a rat. The two races were always at war for centuries.

Ripred looked at her for a moment and then considered it was the best thing to do, conceded.

She offered her hand and he took it. She they both recited an oath. Afterward Ripred said, "Isn't there usually a feast after this sort of thing, I'm hungry."

Everyone erupted in cheers, even Riku. The seven off worlders made there way down to the stage. As they got nearer Riku heard Luxa ask Ripred, "Are the Cutters really at our borders?"

"Who knows? They might be. It's their borders too. They have as much right to be there as we do."

* * *

After the party and Ripred got himself a look over at the hospital, He was walking down one of the halls of the palace with Degima. They had chosen a rather quiet part of the giant dome building to talk in private. "So I hope what your telling me isn't true." Ripred said.

"Well its happening. For some reason he is awakening and either Morgan or the Knights have something to do with it."

"Who is this Organization XIII, I keep hearing about?" Ripred asked.

Degima thought for a moment. "Sora and Riku said that they were a group of Nobodies who they defeated not so long ago. They could be a problem if they have been resurrected too."

Ripred paused to let a passing guard go by before continuing. "Did you tell the three Key Bearers about _him_ or did you just drag them along?"

Degima looked down. "I told them the Stones were connected to a great power being released but I never told them what. I just covered that up by telling them a lie about radiation coming from the Stones and engulfing the Worlds."

"Why do you need them, anyways?"

"I need them," He explained, "Because to lock the Stones from being used I need a Keyblade. Plus they may be helpful in a fight and they make great traveling company."

"I'll give you the Stone on one condition." Ripred stopped and looked him in the eye. "I want to come with you too."

"Don't you have to stay here to help with post war issues? And what about your new bond?"

Ripred scoffed at this, "I'm sure they can get along fine without me. They'll understand. What about you? You need to be here to."

"Saris is going to represent us. So about that Stone?" Degima said trying to get back on topic.

"Right, right. After I see someone off, I'll give it to you."

"Who's leaving?" Degima asked.

"You could say he is a student of mine."

* * *

Sora joined a group of people who went to see Gregor and his family off. They were at a river outside the palace. There was a tearful farewell between Gregor and Luxa; and Ripred told him to continue practicing his echolocation. Soon he and his family flew off on Luxa's golden bat.

Degima looked at the three Key Bearers and said, "It's time."

Ripred lead them through the palace until they got to a wooden door. It was strange that to Sora that he only saw two doors in the entire city. Ripred opened the door and beckoned them in. Inside was a room full of random stuff. Ripred walked over to a violin the corner and had to pick it up with both hands, rats don't have opposable thumbs. There was a flash of light around the violin and a few seconds later, a golden pyramid about two inches high took its place.

Degima turned to the three Key Bearers. "One of the main reasons why I asked you to come is because I need to seal away the Stones. The Trust placed a seal on the Stones to make sure the only way to activate or lock them is with a Keyblade."

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and a flash of light came from the tip of it. The beam of light hit the Stone in Ripred's hands and a loud locking sound came from it.

"Now that that's done," Ripred said, "Let's get going."

* * *

Saris: Princess of Dromia and Degima's daughter. She runs the kingdom with the five generals when Degima out on a mission. She is an expert with the bow and arrow and can even make the arrows explode on contact.

Luxa: She was next in line to rule her city, but she could because she was too young and had to wait for a few years as the council ran things. She is an expert at aerial combat and has a bond with her large golden bat and Ripred. After the council disbanded after the war, she become queen. She is in love with Gregor.

Please Review


	17. Chapter 17:Memories

HC: Ya Hoo. We get to some of Degima's long background. Also any Stargate Atlantis fans out there, will love this chapter.

Random Wraith: Haos Claw only owns OC's and some plot elements.

**Chapter 17: Memories**

Kairi saw that Degima was a little withdrawn. Her realization of his skill level compared to hers shocked her. He was a lot older then her, but he had also had someone who taught him how to use his powers.

Everyone was eating in the mess hall of the ship. Ripred was telling stories of when he and Degima were younger. "… and then he ran smack into a web of Spinners. He tried to get break free, but only got tangled up more. It took us three hours to get him out." Everyone but Degima laughed at this. He didn't even look like he was listening.

Finally he got up. "We've wasted enough time." He said coldly. "We have things that must be done." He then started walking toward the door.

"Wait a minute." Riku shot up and blocked his exit before he could leave. ""We just fought in a war. I think we could use a little down time."

Degima just looked straight in his eyes. Kairi knew neither weren't going to back down. "We have too much at stake. We have the Knights of Hazard out there and a resurrected Organization XIII. Not to mention Morgan is up to something. If any of them were to get the Stones…" Degima just let that last comment hang in the air.

"Yeah, we know. The destruction of the universe." Sora said from his seat.

Degima just looked at him. "You can't even imagine." He said coldly.

"But we need time to recharge. If we don't relax, we'll make mistakes." Riku tried to reason with Degima.

"If you knew what I knew. If you've been through what I've been through you would think differently." And with that he pushed past Riku and left, heading toward his room.

They all looked at Ripred. The big rat just sighed. "I forgot what day tomorrow is."

"What?" Kairi asked scooting in her chair.

The rat, which usually had a sarcastic look on his face, looked genuinely sad. "The anniversary of his wife's death."

"He never really told us anything about his wife." Sora said.

Ripred looked down. "That's because he still greaves for her. Coming from experience, I know that you never really stop grieving. You just learn to move on. That is a lesson he has yet to learn."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Kairi asked.

"He didn't need to. I was there."

Kairi looked at Ripred with a concerned look. "Tell us what happened."

* * *

Degima sat in his room. He had thought of getting his guitar out and playing it, but he was just too tired. Riku was right. They needed to rest after that last world. Degima laid down and prayed that he would have a dreamless sleep. He just couldn't bear that day playing out again.

As he started drifting off, he knew his prayers would be left unanswered and the nightmares would begin.

* * *

It was dark out. The capital city of the Dromian Kingdom, Dromia, was sleeping soundly. There were a few guards on their posts watching for danger. The castle in the center of the city was just winding down from activity.

King Degima was walking out of a room filled with his seven generals of war. It had been many months since the uneasy peace with the Wraith had begun. Everyone was in agreement that this was the one to last.

The Wraith were a race of humanoid aliens that could suck the life of others by thrusting their hands into their chests. They were the scourge of the galaxy. They were at war with an empire that was the same technologically as both the Dromians and themselves, the Lantians. The Lantians had colonized the galaxy long before the creation of the wraith and before the Dromains had settled here. The Dromians and the Lantians were strong allies but there was little they could do for each other when it came to the wraith. There was just so many of them. The Lantian Empire covered most of the galaxy, so their forces were spread thin. They were losing territory to the Wraith. The Dromian Kingdom consisted only of their home world and two outposts. They had to keep themselves close together so that they could fend off any attack the Wraith could throw at them. The two Empires did help as much as they could for each other, and that was putting the Wraith in a bind. It didn't help the Wraith any that Dromians had a natural immunity to them. Any Wraith that tries to feed on them will die within seconds.

As Degima neared his bedroom in the private quarters that his family had taken up residents in thousands of years ago, he passed the room of his three-year-old daughter, Sornia. Three thousand years old was young for a descendant of a Time Keeper, who could live for hundreds of thousands of years. He saw potential in her and knew she was destined for greatness.

He pasted the guest quarters that belong to many of his friends when they came to visit. At present Ripred the Gnawer had come to reminisce of their many adventures together fighting in wars. He was at the moment trying to convince him to help start a band. Degima wasn't to keen on the idea.

Degima neared his room and when he got there he was met with the smile of his wife of one hundred twenty-two thousand. Queen Sarah was already in bed. She was sitting up reading a book that she had gotten on one of their trips to Alleble. It was one of the few worlds that were fully open both ways to Dromia. When she saw him come in with a giddy look on his face she asked him, "What has you in such a good mood, honey?"

"Well," he answered, "We are at peace with the Wraith, the Knights are gone, and Morgan has yet to show he ugly head in centuries. And I get to spend time with my beautiful wife." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't have work tomorrow?" She asked him.

"I just came back from meeting with my generals. I have decided to hand over power to them and take the next few days off."

"That great." She said excited.

"Lets get some rest. Tomorrow I'm going to take you and Sornia on a trip to the Eastern Plains for the weekend."

As they settled down Sarah asked, "What if something happens while we're gone?"

Degima yawned. "I sure its nothing the generals and Ripred can't handle."

They both drifted off into a deep sleep dreaming of seemingly endless, golden plains.

* * *

The loud banging of a knock on their door woke them up. Ripred came barging in. "Wake up you lazy lovebirds. We have an emergency. The Wraith are attacking the city."

Degima was up in a flash. He reached for his sword, Chereb, and ran out the door. He still held true to his morals of restraint, even in a crisis. He called back for Sarah to protect Sornia and the castle.

He ran to a nearby armory and put on a pair of armor. He and Ripred ran down the many halls until they came to the entrance to the castle. There castle guards and other army officers were fighting off the Wraith that had landed. Ripred and Degima ran into the fray attacking any alien life sucker they could find.

Soon they were cut off from the rest of the army. They got in a defensive back-to-back pose. "Just like old times." Degima called back.

"Yeah, except this time I'm not saving your sorry ass from a giant man eating spider." The rat said sarcastically.

"The night's still young." They each ran at the nearest enemy they could find. Ripred started performing a spinning rager move cutting off dozens of Wraith charging at him. Degima started slashing left and right with beams of light, knocking away many Wraith and blocking any Wraith stun blasts that tried to make their way at Ripred who could not defend against them with his claws alone.

Soon the entire squad of Wraith had been defeated. But the night was still young. The army of Dromians had run into the city looking for any Wraith. The townspeople were not defenseless without the military though. Many of them had swords and other weapons of their own. Some were using battle axes, whips, exploding bows and arrows, and spears. This is why it was rare for the Wraith to attack the Dromian home world. Everyone was armed to the teeth.

Soon a loud cheer rose up from the mass of fighters. The Wraith were retreating. The Wraith were retreating. But for Degima the celebration had come to soon.

"Sire, Sire. There are Wraith still in the castle." A soldier ran up to him yelling. "I don't know how they managed to sneak through our ranks but they did. And they are heading toward your quarters."

Degima made a mad dash to the castle. There were Wraith blocking the halls of the castle. "Let me pass!" Degima yelled. He shot a large blast of light from Chereb that transluminated (1) all that blockaded his passage.

As he ran down the hall he heard the familiar clacking of Ripred's claws on the tile floor. "I'm with you." He called out from behind. They ran to Sornia's room and a horrible sight awaited them.

Two Wraith were in the room. Sarah had lost her longsword. One Wraith, who was on the far side of the room, had a Wraith Stun Gun pointed at the mother and her sleeping child. The other one had a small dagger at Sarah's throat. All in the room were poised to attack.

Ripred held up his claws slightly. "Now then, lets not do anything hasty. Lets all calm down." He leaned forward to Degima and whispered in his ear, "Think about what you're going to do before you do it."

The comment only made him tighten his grip on Chereb. "I know." He called out to the Wraith. "Why are you attacking us?"

The Wraith holding the dagger to Sarah's throat spoke. "You are a threat to our goals. You interfere in our conquest of the Lantian Empire and you are poison to eat. A nice woman reminded us of this fact and told us where to hurt you."

What happened next was like in slow motion. The Wraith went to slice Sarah's throat. Degima slashed the Wraith who held his wife captive's head off. The other Wraith tried to shoot him, but missed and hit Sarah. In response Ripred came through and stabbed him in the stomach, killing him. All this happened in about five seconds. At the end there were three bodies on the ground.

Degima rushed over to Sarah. She was bleeding heavily from the chest. That stun blast was on kill, at full power, and was very close. He placed her head in his lap and held her hand.

Ripred ran out of the room. "We need a medic! We need a medic in here now!" He yelled down the corridor.

By now the wound in her chest had gotten worse. She was having trouble breathing, but in spite of the pain, smiled up at her tear struck husband. "Everything will be all right." She chocked out. "I'm going home to the place were all is at peace."

"But you're not going to die, Sarah. What about our trip to the Plains? I promised you I would spend the weekend with you."

She painfully shook her head. "It's too late. The wound is much deeper that what our doctors or your light abilities can cure. I'm dying."

"No!" Degima cried.

"I love you both, you and Saris, don't forget that." And with those final words Queen Sarah, the mother of all Dromians and first Queen of the Dromian Kingdom, died in her grieving husbands arms.

Ripred came running in with a medic. As they got closer, one look from Degima told them they were to late. Ripred just stood there shocked and the medic herself had a look of sorrow. The medic came over and took Sarah from Degima's arms and carried her out of the room.

Ripred came over and knelt down next to Degima. He put a paw on his shoulder and Degima broke down sobbing.

Ripred looked over and saw the little princess still sleeping soundly.

* * *

(1)- In the 'Dragons in our Midst' series it means to transform organic matter into light.

* * *

Sarah: The late wife of Degima and the first queen of the Dromian Kingdom.

Wraith: A race of beings that feed off human life. They first sucked the life out of Atlantis in _Stargate Atlantis_.

* * *

Please Review


	18. Chapter 18:The Place Where Masters

Yay, a new world. Now for some of you who are not familiar with this Anime/Manga, it is one of my favorites. Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple.

Kenichi: Haos Claw doesn't own anything but the OC's and the plot.

**Chapter 18: The Place Were Masters Gather**

Soon the Gummi Ship hovered above a new world and its passengers were transported down to the surface. They ended up in an empty alleyway. Ripred looked around. "Degima, I think this current form might bring some unwanted attention." He said looking down at himself.

Degima held up his hand and pointed the palm at Ripred. A shimmering light appeared around Ripred and in moments his body changed to that of a man in his late twenties. His brown hair was the same color as his fur. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans.

The three Key Bearers looked at them in shock. "I didn't know you could do that?" Riku remarked.

Degima smiled, "It's an extension of my light abilities. It can change the light around something to make it look like something else." He looked up for a moment, "I think some people call it a hologram."

Ripred had his sarcastic smile on his face, "Now that I won't get hunted down by animal control, let's go find the Stone."

They walked down the street. Ripred was careful not to let any passersby get too close to touch his furry body underneath the false image of a man. The world looked like a normal large city bustling with activity. After about a half hour of walking Riku stopped Degima.

"You know that's the fifth time we passed that store."

"Is it now?" Degima said looking in the window.

"Are we lost?" Riku asked.

Degima looked back to them, "No… I just don't know where we are at the moment. It's been a while since I've been to this world. Ryozanpaku could be around here somewhere."

"If we're lost, why don't you just ask for directions?" Kairi said with a tinge of annoyance.

Riku stood off to the side and sighed. A large man in a jean jacket and ripped jeans came walking by. He bumped into Riku.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going, punk!" The man yelled at him.

"Hey you're the one who bumped into me." Riku said as the two stared each other down.

"Why you little…take that back." The man threw a punch at Riku. Riku put up his arms to block and a dark shield covered his front. The man bull rushed him, but Riku side stepped and shot a blast of Darkness at him.

The man looked at Riku in a state of shock and fear. "Who are you?" He backed up before turning tail and running away.

The others, still deciding whether or not to ask for directions, watched the whole thing. Ripred had a smile on his face, "Well now aren't you making friends." His face suddenly changed into one with concern. "Do you sense that?"

Riku looked back into the nearby alley, "I sense evil."

As soon as he said that a loud maniacal evil laughter could be heard. A shiver went up Kairi and Sora's spines. A man in a black school uniform stepped out of the alley. He had long pointy ears and small antenna could be seen pointing out of his black hair. His forked tongue came out of his mouth as he laughed. "Well this is new." He said as he looked at his PDA. "A fighter who can use Darkness. You know if you joined my gang we would be unstoppable." He laughed again.

Riku sighed again. He already didn't like this guy. He walked up to him and asked, though he knew he would regret it, "Can you give us directions?"

The man smiled. "Of course. Where would you like to go?"

"A place called Ryozanpaku."

The man's demeanor changed suddenly. "Sure I can take you there. But are you sure you want to go to that place?"

Riku pointed back at Ripred and Degima. "They're friends with one of the people who live there."

"Alright sure. It's just down the block here." Riku heard Degima shout a quite 'yes, told you so'. "By the way, the name's Niijima."

* * *

The man in the jeans ran down the street until he came to a large three story abandoned warehouse. He knocked on the door with increased urgency. "Let me in, let me in! I have information for the Fists that they might want to hear."

The door opened and the man, Harima, ran to where the Eight Deadly Fists were conducting a meeting. At least that's what they used to be. The eight toughest fighters in the gang Ragnarok. But one by one they fell to a lone fighter. Now it was just the four of them. The sixth fist, Loki. The third fist, Freya. The second fist, Berserker. And the first fist, Odin.

Harima ran to the Fists as Odin looked up. "What is it?" Odin wore a white suit with a purple handkerchief around his neck. He had purple hair and thin wire glasses that he pushed up on his face.

"I have news. I just fought someone who had powers."

The four fists just laughed at him. "I horribly doubt that." Loki said. He had thick goggles on that kept everyone from seeing his eyes. "Elementals are very rare to come by. I think they even are extinct. There hasn't been one seen in the past hundred years."

"How do you know?" A new voice said. All five looked over to see a woman walking up to them. She wore a black cloak. Her blond hair went down to her neck and two of her bangs went up to look like antenna. "Powers do exist, little boy. I myself have them."

"Then prove it." Odin commanded.

The woman raised her hand at Harima. Her hand cracked with electricity before a current rushed out and electrocuted him on the spot. She turned back to Odin. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

A few minutes later they were standing outside a large, gated fence. Niijima tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Why does this thing always weigh a ton?" Suddenly an old man appeared behind him. He pushed the door open with his finger as if it were a feather.

The Key Bearers stood there dumb struck. Someone with that much strength. He could probably take on all three of them and easily win.

"Hello Niijima. Who do you have here with you?" The old man said with a genuine smile. He looked like he could be someone's grandfather.

"Just some people looking for Ryozanpaku. They say they know someone here."

The old man looked to the Key Bearers, Knawer, and Time Keeper. "And who might you be looking for?"

"We're looking for a former disciple of mine,"Degima answered, "Shigure Kōsaka."

"So you were Shigure's master, huh. Well anyone who trained Shigure is welcome here." He walked inside and the others followed.

Sora turned around and saw that Niijima was still outside the gate. "Aren't you coming?"

He looked nervous, like he didn't want to go in there. "I don't think that would be wise. If you knew them like I do, you would go in either. They're one crazy bunch. Especially Elder." He started walking away. "We'll be keeping in touch though."

When they walked in the first thing Kairi noticed was how big the property was. There were two houses, a dojo, a small forest, and an outdoor training area. Over in the outdoor training area was a teenage boy who looked like he was sixteen or so. He had a Karate uniform on and a Band-Aid on his cheek.

He was training with a large man with blue hair. He wore red boxing trunks and was shirtless. He held up punching pads to the teen, who was punching using his elbows. "Alright now you dodge one. Appa!" The man said. He struck an elbow at the kid. He went flying into the wall behind him.

"Oh no, Kenichi!" A woman's voice shouted in panic. A girl about the same age as the boy ran up he fallen friend. She knelt down and checked his pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief before looking up at the blue haired man. "You know you could be a little gentler with him, Apachai."

Apachai looked down at them with a worried look. "I am sorry Miu. Apachai still needs to learn how to control his strength."

Sora, who had been watching all this, looked up at Elder. "Should we help him?"

He just chuckled, "He'll be fine. He's been through worse. See." He pointed at the three. Apachai threw a bucket of water on Kenichi and he bolted straight up.

Elder led them to a secluded spot in the forest behind the dojo. When they got there, there was a woman there. She wore a kimono that went down to her mid calf; it was open slightly at the top and you could see a chainmail shirt underneath it. Her long black hair ended in a ponytail. She had a katana out and held it at her side. Her eyes were covered with a blindfold and she looked like she was waiting for something.

All of a sudden, a log attached to a rope fell from the trees behind her. Right before it would slam into her; she took her katana and like lightning sliced it in half. As the two sides harmlessly passed by her more logs swung at her. She effortlessly blocked and slashed at them.

Degima stood behind her and shot a beam of light at her. She blocked the incoming projectile with her katana and turned around.

"It looks like you're still in top form Shigure." Degima observed.

Shigure took her blindfold off and when her gaze fell on Degima, her face, which constantly had a look of boredom on it, lit up. She bowed slightly, "Hello Master Degima."

"Now, now, there is no need for formalities here. You know I don't like it when people bow. Come over here and give me a hug." She rushed over and hugged him. When they broke she said, "I like your new hat." She turned and saw Ripred, still in his holographic disguise, and nodded at him.

Shigure then turned to the three Key Bearers. "I am Shigure. It is nice…to meet you." She said simply.

"Shigure is a master of all weapons. If it can be used to fight, she can use it." Degima explained happily.

* * *

Degima and Ripred (who was now back in his rodent form) pulled Shigure aside. They went to the dojo and sat down.

"Shigure," Degima started, "Do you remember that Stone I asked you to guard?"

"I do." She said. "Why?"

"We need to get all the Stones. _He_ is stirring, and we need to make sure he doesn't get free." Degima explained.

Shigure put two fingers two her lips and gave a sharp whistle. A mouse came running into the room. He had a small bow tied to his tail. Shigure put a hand to the ground and he came up and ran up onto her head. Shigure gently took the bow off her mouse and in a flash of light the bow became one of the Stones. She handed it to Degima and he took it eagerly. "If you need any help… let me know." She told him.

* * *

Kairi was sitting outside the dojo watching Kenichi training with a man in a leather jacket. They were at a punching poll and the man, Sakaki, was showing him how to punch using as little strength as possible while making a devastating strike.

Kairi sighed as she watched this. Kenichi was so lucky. He had six masters that taught him martial arts. She was still a beginner and was trying to figure out things herself. Sure she had Sora and Riku to help, but Riku used darkness and Sora was learning a little of everything and was not proficient in any single type of magic.

She saw Degima walking out of the dojo with Shigure and Ripred. He had taught Shigure before and look how she turned out. Kairi decided to be bold.

She got up and walked over to the three. "Can I talk to you in private?" She asked Degima. He led her back inside and when they got there Kairi just went straight to the point. She did a slight bow and asked, "Will you please be my master?"

* * *

Niijima- The scheming leader of the Shinpaku Federation. He is an expert at information gathering and is hated by most of the upper members of the gang. She looks like an alien and often laughs an evil laugh.

Hayato (Elder) Fūrinji- The Invincible Superman and owner of the Ryozanpaku Dojo. He is Miu's grandfather.

Kenichi Shirahama- The first disciple of Ryozanpaku. He is learning a lot of martial art disciplines. He is unfortunately roped into the Shinpaku Federation to fight the gang Ragnarok. He has a crush on Miu.

Miu Fūrinji- The granddaughter of Hayato. She was trained in martial arts from a young age and is quit skilled in it. Although fierce in battle she is kind and has a love of cats. She is socially awkward and shy.

Shigure Kōsaka- The Prodigy of Weapons. This soft spoken weapons master can wield anything with a point or chain. She is a former disciple of Degima.

Shio Sakaki- The 100th degree street fighter and master of Karate. He is tough and loves Saki.

Apachai Hopachai- The Death God of the Muay Thai Underground. Even though he has trouble holding back during a fight, he is a big softy and loves kids and animals.

Please Review


	19. Chapter 19: Masters and Desciples

Xion: It's about time you got back. Where have you been.

HC: Working on graduating high school and getting into college. By the way, I graduate tomorrow.

Xion: Well congrats. Do you want me to do the disclaimer?

HC: Go right ahead.

Xion: Haos Claw doesn't own anything but the plotline and the OC's.

Chapter 19: The Ways of Masters and Disciples

Degima's face had a mix of emotions on it. But out of all of them a small smile escaped his lips. "Why would you want me to be your master?" He asked the bowing Key Bearer in front of him.

Kairi straightened back up. "These past few weeks I have had time to look at where I'm at as a fighter and as a Light wielder. I don't have the opportunity to increase my skills through combat. So I need someone to teach me how to hone my Light abilities."

"Why don't you have another Key Bearer teach you?"

"I don't know of any Key Bearers who are as knowledgeable in Light skills as you are." She bowed again. "Will you please take me on as a disciple?"

Degima looked at her for a moment. Kairi knew he was her last hope if she wanted to progress fast enough to be of any help to her friends. At last, after what seemed like hours, Degima answered her. "Before I say anything I just have one thing to ask you." Kairi looked at him with an enthusiastic expression on her face.

Degima looked her straight in the eyes. "Will you do anything that I ask, no matter what it is? My training is some of the toughest you will ever go through. I don't want you quitting halfway."

She jumped up and grabbed him in a bear hug. "Oh yes, thank you. Does that mean you will teach me?" Degima nodded and she hugged him again.

When she let go Degima looked at her with a serious look on his face. "Get some rest. Your training starts tomorrow before dawn. Be ready."

Very early the next morning, Kairi was standing at the courtyard next to the dojo waiting for Degima to arrive, as instructed. But she wasn't alone. Kenichi was also told to wait in the courtyard. They were both were wearing karate training uniforms.

It wasn't long before Degima came out. With him was a man in a judo uniform and a small mustache. Degima wore a cloak similar to Organization XIII's, but it was all white and had the symbol of a clock on the back.

Kairi was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to start training. "So Master," she asked, "What will you teach me first? How to bend Light? Or maybe how to shoot Light from my Keyblade?"

Degima smiled to himself. "You'll get to work with Light soon enough, but first we'll start with your body training."

"Really, why?" She thought the whole point of this was to learn how to use her abilities to fight.

"Some of the moves will destroy you if your body can't handle it." Degima explained. "The difference between you and your friends is that you have little battle experience to strengthen your body the way it needs be." That sounded right to her. Sora and Riku both fought scores of Heartless and Nobodies, so they had plenty of time to train. She was still new to this. "Plus you will be given a basic martial arts training in case you lose your abilities." Kairi vaguely remembered Sora telling her about losing his Keyblade back on Hollow Bastion.

"So what do we do first?"

Degima pointed to Kenichi and Akisame. Kenichi was tying a rope around his waist. On the other end it was connected to a tire that Akisame was sitting on. "Let's start with two laps around the city."

Kairi just stood there with her mouth open. "I'm supposed to pull you on that?"

Two hours later after the morning jog (or what felt like a marathon) and the breakfast that Miu prepared, Kairi found herself in a perilous position. She was holding a pot in each hand. She was told to keep her arms straight out and her legs bent to the side. To make sure she stayed like that she had sharp curved spikes on her arms and legs. It she moved an inch she would get a sharp poke. To prove this point (1) she accidently moved her arms down too far. Let's just say after a small yelp, she moved her arms a little higher.

Degima was sitting inside a few feet away. She was enjoying a nice cup of tea with Akisame.

"She has potential." Akisame said.

"I only train those who have the will to go on. I see a fire in her I haven't seen for years."

Akisame gave a small chuckle. "But you look like you're only seventeen."

"I take care of my body. Years of battle have been kind to me."

"Still," Akisame said, his eyes starting to glow, "No one can keep their youth for long. Shigure doesn't talk much about her time with you. Plus you show up and with elementals. Who are and where are you from?"

"I guess there is no hiding it from you." Degima set his tea down. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Degima gave a little sigh. "I am a being from another world. An alien you could say. I am over three hundred thousand years old and am the first king of my people. Before this I used to be part of an organization trusted with protecting the time stream. Because of this I can control light and time. I have come here to get an object of great importance from my former disciple." He looked Akisame in the eye. "How was that?"

"That would explain much."

Four weeks later, there was a major change in Kairi. She was more toned and fitter. She wasn't buff, but lean and a month of intense training with Akisame and Degima had left her with an increased endurance and strength. It was after this period of training, Degima had decided to start her Light training. They were in their normal training grounds.

"Alright, today you will be working with Light." Degima held up a hand, palm facing up. "The first thing you are going to do is make a ball of Light. Make it hover in your hand." To demonstrate this, a small ball of blue Light appeared and calmly hovered an inch above his palm.

Kairi took a deep breath and held her palm up. How hard could it be to make a ball of Light. In a few seconds a light pink ball of Light mimicked Degima's luminous orb.

"Why is mine pink?" Kairi asked when she saw it.

"There is a reason we started with this." Degima explained. "That small ball of Light in your hand is a manifestation of your heart. Everyone's is different. Mine comes out a blueish color." Degima moved his hand and the orb stayed in place. "Let's practice your endurance and concentration. During your training you are to keep that ball visible and with you at all times. It doesn't have to be in your hand, just near you." Kairi moved her hand away and the ball stayed hovering in place. "Let's try some defensive techniques." Degima held up his hand, palm facing away from him. There was a flash and a wall of light appeared in front of him. It wasn't very big, just big enough to cover the front of his body.

"Oh I've seen this before." Kairi said. "Sora and Riku use it. Its call Reflect, right?"

"Not quite. There are two kinds of abilities. Magic and Deep Magic. Light and Darkness are Deep Magic abilities that are more powerful than regular magic. Reflect is one of the few abilities that borders the line between the two abilities. It takes on the form of Light, but it itself is not true Light."

Kairi held out her hand and a wall of Light appeared. It wasn't as big as Degima's, for it only covered a two by two area around her hand. "Look, I did it!" She exclaimed happily.

"Good job." He complemented. "With time you will be able to make it bigger and stronger. And you will even be able to make a personal shield." To show her this he had the shield in front of him collapse in on himself and had it cover his body. You could barely see the faint glowing of it as it conformed to his form. "The only thing that can go through a powerful Personal Shield is a powerful Light attack."

Degima caused four orbs of Light, about the size of his hand, to float around him. "Let's practice your defense. I'm going to throw Light orbs at you. You are going to time it so you will block it right as it gets to you." He had a smile on his face. "Begin!" And a volley of Light flew at Kairi.

Sora was sitting on the porch watching the sunset. This world was a relatively peaceful one. He hadn't seen any Heartless or Nobodies. It was rare to have a world this calm.

But what was on Sora's mind was not lack of enemies, but something he couldn't forgive himself for a month ago. He had let a good friend die. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear a man come up beside him.

"Is something the matter son?" Kensei Ma, the master of Chinese Martial Arts, asked him.

Sora looked back to the sunset. "Nothing really. Just some regrets."

"Well you know, moping around about it never solves anything. You should be finding out a way to learn from your mistakes so they never happen again."

Sora thought about this for a moment. "You're right, thanks." He said now in a more cheerful mood. "If there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

"Well now that you mention it," Ma got a perverted look on his face, "You could tell me more about your little lady friend."

"Why you little…" Sora was interrupted midsentence. There was a big explosion over in the training area. Sora was about to rush over there when Kairi yelled out, "I'm ok. It's just a flesh wound."(2)

Akisame Kōetsuji- The Philosophical Jujitsu Master. He mastered every form of art and is a master at inventing training mechanisms. Even though he looks small, he has extreme strength and endurance.

Kensei Ma- The master of all Chinese Kempo. He uses fast attacks. While he is perverted, he is very kind and full of wisdom.

(1)- No pun intended

(2)- I know, I know. Sorry, but I just had to have a Monty Python reference somewhere in this fanfic.

Please Review


	20. Chapter 20: A Princess' Warning

Chapter 20: A Princess' Warning

In a faraway world lay a kingdom. The capital of that kingdom was a bustling city that looked like a mix between a medieval town and a lively metropolis. The city was surrounded by high, white stone walls that seemed to keep back the lush green jungle outside. The walls seemed to glow in the now setting sun. In the center of the city was a large castle. The castle was also made of the same white stones of the city walls. Outside of north entrance of the castle lay an outdoor complex. It had pillars all around the perimeter. At the center of the pillars lay a Stargate that was on a raised stone platform that had four pillars at the corners and a ramp that ran down the front.

Many people were at the Gate Complex. Some were merchants going to marketplaces to do business on other worlds and others were soldiers going to far off places to defend Dromian Kingdom's territory on other worlds.

The Gate activated and three people exited. Saris let out a tired sigh as she stepped foot back on her home soil. She dismissed the two guards that were with her and she walked off the platform. She started toward the castle to get some much needed rest. A month of negotiations really took a toll on her.

As soon as she exited the complex she heard a squeal. "Saris, Saris!" Running toward her were her two friends and bodyguards. They were about the same age as the Princess.

The one in the lead, who gave the squeal and shout, was Visica. She had long, light blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She was slim and had a body built for speed. She wore the dark green tunic with gold trim the Royal Guards wore when they didn't have their armor on. She had a katana with a green and gold hilt in its sheath on her right hip and a small dagger on her left. Visica was absolutely bubbling as she ran to her friend.

The other guard could be more of a polar opposite. She had a serious look on her face as she followed behind. Rubis had professional air about her like she was all business and little else. She had black hair that was cut to shoulder length. She wore the same tunic as Visica, but her build wasn't one for speed but strength. She was slightly taller and larger that Visica, and I mean everywhere. She had the basic dagger at her waist that all Dromian soldiers have, regardless of rank and group. She also had a large, heavy battle ax strapped to her back.

When Visica got to Saris, she practically tackled her in a bear hug. "We missed you Saris. I'm surprised you didn't ask us to come with you to Regalia. We could have had sooo much fun…" Her hyperactive personality started to kick in as she told Saris about all that had happened while she was gone, talking a mile a minute.

When Rubis caught up she gave a slight bow. "Hello Princess," She greeted formally in a low voice, "We have missed you."

Saris really badly wanted to see her old friends again, but she needed a hot bath and a nap. Then an idea came to her. "Do you two want to join me for an open air bath?"

* * *

Ten minutes later the three of them were in the largest hot springs on the capital planet. The minute Saris slipped into the warm water, a content sigh escaped her lips. "This feels so good!"

"There's nothing like soaking in the hot springs to melt your troubles away." Vesica stated. Rubis nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad those talks are over." Saris said. "Do you know how difficult it is to listen to those guys? They couldn't agree on anything. Land rights this and armies that. It was driving me insane. At one point I just wanted to whip out my bow and start shooting."

"Well your home now, Princess." Rubis said. "Things haven't changed much here."

"Oh really? I think someone has filled out a little bit." Vesica gave Rubis a sly smirk. Rubis quickly covered herself. "Oh relax Rubis. We're at the hot springs, plus we're all woman right. There's nothing to be ashamed of." She scooted closer and closer to her friend. She than tackled her friend and grabbed her in a full nelson. She lifted Rubis out of the water as the other girl tried in vain to cover herself.(1)

Saris looked on and smiled. If only life was always like this. Acting like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Lively in here, isn't it?" A voice said behind her.

Saris turned around and her smile got even bigger. "Auntie Sapphira!" She jumped up and gave her Aunt a big hug.

Well she wasn't really her aunt. At least not by blood. Sapphira and Saris' father have known each other long enough and have been through so much that it was just unspoken that they were like brother and sister. Sapphira was kind of like Degima. Sapphira was old, but not as old as Degima, but she looked like she was in her early twenties. She had snow white hair and blue eyes that if you looked in them you felt like you were swimming in the ocean. She had the ability to control fire and sense portals. She and her husband, Elam, had started ruling a world called New Eden and it was a steady trading partner and ally with Dromia.

"What are you doing here?" Saris asked, letting her go.

"I just came to visit and see how everyone was doing."

"We're doing well. Things have been a little hectic, but what can you expect."

"How's Degima doing? Last time I talked to him he seemed a little upset about something. It's very rare he is like that."

Saris looked down slightly. "Do you remember Morgan?"

"How could I not forget that retched slave driver?" Sapphira spat. "I still have scars from where she whipped me." She had once been enslaved by Morgan for a few thousand years. They had all once thought Morgan was dead and gone, but for some reason came back.

"She is after the Stones."

"Oh no." Was all she said. After it sunk in she started up. "I need to get back home. They could be after the Stone you gave me." She grabbed a towel and ran to get changed.

Saris started to go after her. "Wait!" Sapphira turned around. "Morgan isn't the only ones after the Stones. Be on the watch for the Knights."

* * *

After she saw Sapphira off, Saris finally flopped down on her bed. She gave strict instructions to the guards that patrolled this part of the castle she was not to be disturbed. She really needed to rest. As soon her head hit the pillow, she was out.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was asleep before she felt something light brush up against her face. She tried to brush it away, but it continued to move across her cheek.

When she opened her eyes she saw a figure standing there. In her still groggy state she couldn't quite focus on who it was and did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed her bow and an arrow that was by her bed and pointed it at the intruder in a fraction of a second.

"Be still young Princess. I come bearing grave news."(2)

Saris just sat there for a moment. She shook the sleep from her head and was not expecting what was before her. The form of woman was standing a few feet away from her. She seemed to be made of thousands of floating specks of light.

Saris slowly lowered her weapon. She thought for a moment what this beautiful creature before might be. She looked like one of those Guardians her Father had told her about. Beings made by the First Keeper to act as messengers and guardians. "What do you have to tell me?"

* * *

Saris burst into the communications room located by the Stargate. "I need to speak to my Father. It is extremely important."

* * *

Oooo. What could the Guardian have told Saris? Was it about Degima. Or maybe Sora. Or something will happen to Dromia. You have to stay tuned to find out.

* * *

(1)- You'd be surprised how many mangas and animes have scenes similar to this.

(2)- An awesome line from the first Narnia movie. _Be still my Princes. I come bearing grave news from your sisters._

* * *

Rubis: One of Saris' two best friends and bodyguards. She is formal, is a woman of few words, and always calls Saris, Princess. She is soft spoken and rarely shows much emotion. She wields a large battle ax.

Visica: One of Saris' two best friends and bodyguards. She is hyperactive and always rushes headfirst into things. She often speaks without thinking, but always puts others first. She carries a large katana.

Sapphira: An Oracle of Fire and Queen of New Eden. She can control fire and portals. She is a being called an Unborn, she did not have a natural birth as she was grown from a plant. She is tens of thousands of years old and is like a younger sister to Degima. She use to be a slave to Morgan and later trapped in an underground cave system for years. She first showed us her fiery passion in _Eye of the Oracle, 2006_.

Guardian: Time Keepers can see the future about anything except about themselves. So the First Keeper, who can see all of time, made these beings to act as messengers and guardians (hence their name).

* * *

Please Review


	21. Chapter 21: The Dark Valley

HC: Now I know I forgot to put the disclaimer in my last few chapters, so this will cover them too. I only own my OC's and some plot elements.

Chapter 21: The Dark Valley

Sora and Riku sat on the porch and watched Kairi finish her training for the day. She was about to go wash up for dinner when Degima called her over.

"There is an old trick I wish to show you. You may need to use it some day. All Light wielders have an ability call Translumination. It can turn anything organic into Light." He shot a beam of Light energy from his hand at a small bird on a nearby tree. "Normally all it is good for is to destroy something. But if you have a candlestone," He pulled out a small stone that was on a necklace in his shirt, "You can capture what ever it is and trap it." Degima held up the small candlestone into the air and the Light energy from the bird was sucked into it. "Back on Dromia we have a device that can take Light from a candlestone and reverse the process. There are few objects in the universe that can mimic this ability. My sword, Chereb, is one of them. In fact that is where I first learned about Translumination, from mimicking the Light wavelength from it." Degima pulled out a candlestone necklace and handed it to Kairi. "You may need this one day. May it serve you well."

Kairi accepted the small stone. "Thank you, Master. I hope to do you proud."

Suddenly Kenichi came up from behind Riku and struck out a series of blows at him. Riku saw this and blocked every single one of them before knocking him threw the wall with a blast of Darkness. "Not going to happen." Riku just casually stated.

By this point the three Key Bearers and Degima moved inside and saw Kenichi get up. Akisame was reading a book nearby and Apachai was playing Othello with Honoka, Kenichi's kid sister. Akisame slamed his book closed. "Kenichi, I appreciate the fact that you're so dedicated to your training these days. But this is dumb. I'm sure losing your fight to the First Fist was a let down, but that attitude isn't helping your poise." Kenichi collapsed in defeat.

"I didn't lose that fight, I just let him win." Kenichi whimpered.

Honoka came up to Kenichi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mustache Man, that wasn't very nice."

Akisame just looked down a little and said a simple, "Yes, I know." Suddenly Kenichi got the fire back in his eyes and charged outside.

At this time, Master Ma came walking outside by the newly made hole reading a porno magazine. Kenichi came running out at him yelling, "Attack."

Ma swiftly kicked him in the gut ten times. "Not now, I'm busy." He said not even looking up, before knocking him back into the dojo.

Sakaki stood above him drinking a beer. "Dude, this is sad. I think you're at your limit. You might want to take a breather for a while."

Kenichi shot up. "Master, is it true that I have no talent what so ever for Martial Art?"

"Yes that's true." Akisame said.

"And you guys have taught me everything you know while at Ryozanpaku. So then the only reason I lost is because I suck."

"I can't argue with that logic."

Kenichi just sat by a wall and started banging his head against it. By now the rest of the Ryozanpaku masters came in the room.

"Well that's harsh." Sora said looking on.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe in lying."

Kenichi stopped banging his head. "Ryuto… he said… he said the reason I won't win is because my naive personality makes my Martial Arts training pointless."

"That's not true," Riku added in, "Sora's the most naive person I know and look at him."

"So I wanted to train to put more killing intent into my attacks."

"No that's where you're wrong." Elder said, stepping in. "How about it Kenichi. How would you say to some one on one training with an old man like me?"

This comment shocked everyone in the group. Sakaki did a spit take, Miu dropped a basket of laundry she was carrying, Shigure dropped from the rafters she was hanging on, and Apachai did an impression of the painting Scream.

"In all the years I've known him, I've never seen him take on a disciple." Akisame thought.

"I just think a little change of pace would be good for him. I even know of a special place where we can train. So what do you say?" Elder pitched.

Kenichi got a look of pure determination in his eyes. "If you think it will help me beat the First Fist, than I'll take any training you throw at me."

"Is that right," Elder eyes started to glow and he got real close to Kenichi, "Not afraid at all are you. Is that the story you're sticking with?"

And Kenichi's look of determination disappeared. "No I'm sorry. I'm scared. Really, really."

Elder changed back into his classic grandfather look and patted Kenichi on the head. "I'm just kidding with you boy. No reason to be scared." This did nothing to change the nervous looks of the other masters. "By the way, Sora."

"Yes."

"How would you like to join us?"

* * *

The next day Sora, Kenichi, and the Elder were at the front gates of Ryozanpaku. The other had come to see them off.

"It's rare to train with someone of the old mans caliber, so don't mess it up." Sakaki told the two.

"Try your very best and please be careful." Miu said.

Kairi stood in front of Sora. They just looked at each other before Kairi jumped up and hugged him. "The last time you left you nearly died. Please be safe."

"I will, Kairi, I promise." And with that they parted.

"By the way Elder," Akisame asked, "What is the name of this special training place you're going to?"

"A place in the heart of Japan. A place still untouched by development and industry."

"You don't mean," Akiame suddenly got nervous, "The Dark Valley."

"Why, would that be so bad?" Degima asked.

"No, no, not really." He answered him, but it was more like he was telling himself that. He looked at the two teenagers. "You two just remember no matter what happens, to believe in yourselves and trust your training to see you through."

* * *

A few hours later Kenichi and Sora held onto Elder as he ran through a forest. As he hopped from branch to branch he called out, "We're almost there." And with that he dropped back down to the ground and the two teens fell off him gasping. As Sora stood back up, he saw that they were in a small clearing of a dark forest. "This is the place I trained when I was a disciple." Elder explained "The Dark valley."

"The air feels different here." Sora observed.

"Good you noticed. The valley air here is thick with humidity. If you train in these conditions, your wounds heal faster and your level of concentration increases. That's why a lot of legendary martial arts masters did their early training in this valley and the surrounding mountains."

"Yeah, but your main reason for bring me here was to cut off any escape routes right?" Kenichi said with just a hint of spite.

"Such a smart lad." Elder said patting him on the back. "But for the rest of the week you are to do nothing. You are to do no training. You are to use no martial arts or Keyblade abilities. Trust me I know what I'm talking about."

"By the way did you bring any food?" Sora asked.

"What food, no. We hunt for our food out here."

* * *

A few hours later Sora and the Elder were sitting by a campfire eating fish. After they heard Elders rule of they each have to take care of their own food, it came down to only the two of them eating with Kenichi still trying to get fish in a nearby stream.

"This is so not fair." Kenichi whined. "Why didn't you bring any poles?"

"I totally forgot to bring them." Elder said innocently. Sora just had to snicker about this.

"What so funny huh." Kenichi snipped at him. "And how were you able to get all that fish anyways?"

"I grew up on an island. Fishing is like second nature to me."

"That's it." Kenichi said getting out of the water. "I'm going to hunt for some food in the forest."

* * *

Riku was sitting outside watching the sunset. It was strange how no matter what world they were on; the sunset always looked the same. He was about to go inside to find out why Kairi, Shigure, Miu, and Apachai were chanting peppers over and over again when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He summoned his Keyblade and was about to strike when the bushes gave a screech.

"Don't kill me please. I come in peace." Niijima came jumping out of the bushes. "I only wanted to invite you to a party."

"A party?" Riku said dismissing his weapon.

"It's a party for members of the Shinpaku Alliance. I was hoping you would come." Niijima had tried desperately to get the three Key Bearers to join the Alliance. But after Kenichi had warned them about its commander's tactics of manipulation, they had decided to decline his offers.

But Riku had nothing better to do. "Oh well. It beats waiting around here doing nothing. Sure I'll come."

"Good. It's tomorrow night at six. I'll see you there."

* * *

The next day back at the Dark Valley, Kenichi had still not gotten back yet.

"Should we go look for him?" Sora asked.

"No, he'll be fine." Elder said looking at the sunrise. "So tell me boy. What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one goes on a training exercise in place that could kill them with a person they just met, without a reason."

Sora sighed and looked up at the morning sky too. "I don't want to bother you."

"Nonsense son, that's the whole reason we're here. How can one grow as a warrior or an individual if they don't ask for help from people with more life experience?"

Sora pulled his knees to his chest and looked down. After a moment of silence he spoke up. "I tried to use an technique I've used before but in a different way. But it wasn't enough. The person I was with was killed by our opponent and I could do nothing because I used all my energy in the technique. I was hoping to come here to train and get more experience."

Elder stood up. "Then train you shall. The more you use an ability, the easier it becomes. I was going to start the real training when Kenichi got back anyways." Elder got up and went to the river. "It looks like the stormy weather has past us."

Sora joined and looked down. He saw a small package in the water. He picked it up and smelt it. "Is this bear meat?" It was then that he saw someone floating down river.

"Oh look," Elder said cheerfully, "Kenichi has come back to us after all."

* * *

Honoka- Kenichi's little sister. She is small but has a strong sense of justice just like her brother. She is at odds with Miu, often calling her Big Boobs, and is great friends with Apachai and Shigure. She is a master Othello player and can beat most opponents.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
